TEAM LVTN
by Thervan
Summary: Team LVTN (Leviathan) has missed most of their third year at Beacon due to an injury one of them sustained while on a mission in Atlas, now they are back at Beacon and have to cope with mountains of schoolwork, and terrorists, as well as a dark past coming back to haunt two of them. (Its a work in progress please don't be too rough with me about it, hope you enjoy it though.)
1. Chapter 1

_Team L.V.T.N:_ A Bullhead flew over the city of Vale, three students from Beacon Academy were looking at the small fleet sitting over the site of a battle with the creatures of Grimm that had attacked only a few hours before, the other student was sitting down with his head against the hull behind him.

"Damn, looks like whoever fought cleaned house." A woman said as her clothes were tugged by the wind, the brown leather jacket revealing a piece of metal gonig across her stomach and a light blue shirt under that, her blue jeans were also being tugged at by the wind and her brown combat boots made a fair deal of noise as she walked across the deck.

"Could have been worse, a shame we didn't arrive sooner." Another member of the team said while looking through the scope of a rifle that had an oversized halberd blade attached to it. His own scale mail chestpiece made a soft clinking noise as he inspected the square that had been filled with Grimm but a few hours ago. He sighed and stood up, the mistrali styled clothes he was wearing were a mix of greys and browns, meant to provide him some cover in the area they had been in before meeting an accident, the boot he wore made little to no sound as he walked over to the other male member of his team, the one wearing a dark leather trenchcoat and black jeans that stopped at the top of his own steel toed boots, of the four of them this one was the most heavily armored, he had a full chest piece and one of his arms was covered in lightweight but durable platemail, he also wore greaves over his shins and a pair of metal plates on the upper legs.

"How's the _Hades_?" He asked the other man, his wolf like ears only twitched before he opened his eyes, revealing a startling shade of blue. "Fine, still feels odd to not have one of my flesh and blood arms though." He replied before taking out a flask of what appeared to be alcohol but was in truth a medicine meant to help deal with air sickness, though it had a small amount mixed in.

"Good." The man with the sniper said before yawning and feeling the scales under his eyes move with his skin and jaw. He was still concerned about the man he called brother's mental state, he had just recovered from the loss of an entire arm and rehabilitation with a new one.

"How long are you gonna draw for Lirril?" The first woman asked after sitting down across from the sniper, pulling out a whetstone and starting to sharpen her axe.

The fourth member of their team, a woman with black hair with some green highlights running through it and a long coat with what appeared to be feathers on parts of it stood up, the dark green shirt and grey jeans underneath seemed to bring the overall color scheme together quite well, the green nevermoore also stood out on the shoulder of her coat, which reached down to her ankles, only after splitting near her hips.

"I am now Talia, how about you help me sharpen _Garudas_ edge?" Lirril replied while standing up from the side of the Bullhead she was at and sitting next to her teammate.

"Sure thing." Talia said while pulling another whetstone out her duffle bag, she kept several on hand when they went through a mission for each member of her team if they needed them, not that Niren or Vanir, the two male members ever seems to need them, Niren would end up picking off the enemy from long range and Vanir was able to kill a beowolf with his bare hands if he had to.

"Be nice if I could get some sleep." Vanir said with his eyes closed after a few minutes of hearing the sound of blades being sharpened, only to unsheath his oversized great sword _Gram_ and a whetstone of his own, as well as a vial filled with a special type of dust, it was meant to be ground into the blade's edge while maintenance was being performed, it would increase the strength of the blade against dust based attacks as well as adding more weight and make it sharper than simple sharpening would allow.

"Save that for later Vanir, might not be a good idea to do that while we're in the air like this." Niren said while checking his own bag to see how much ammo he had left for his weapon _Gungnir_.

Before anyone could say anything else the pilot spoke over the radio "We're nearing the Beacon landing pads." The four of them all began to store their things and stood up, ready to leave the tight area of the hold and get some decent food before a warm shower and some rest.

"There's no place like home right?" Talia said with a smile on her face as the four of them got a good view of the school that they all called home. "Wouldn't mind getting a drink." Vanir said to Niren, the past few months had been one massive headache for him, losing an arm was the least of his problems, the amount of doctors and nurses fussing over him was one though.

"Later, I want you to come with me when I give Headmaster Ozpin the full report." Lirril said in response to Vanir's own comment, Vanir only sighed as he understood why she wanted him to be with her. A moment later the Bullhead came to a stop and the members of Team LVTN set foot on solid ground once again.

 **Finally get around to fixing some of my early attempts at writing this story, you'll most likely notice some major changes to the original stuff though I will try and stick to what I did before.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vanir Argent:_ Annoyed did not begin to cover how Vanir felt about being forced to go and speak to Ozpin about what happened during the mission that kept them from being back at Beacon before the semester began, in fact he would rather have gone to Juniors with Niren for a drink instead of this.

"This is going to suck." He said to himself as he walked and began to take notice of all the students from the other kingdoms and the soldiers and robots fresh from Atlas. Things weren't going so well then, the council was more than likely crashing down on Ozpin pretty hard right now too.

Vanir's ears began to twitch as he heard a large amount of noise before turning a corner and feeling something or someone slamming into his gut, he had removed his armor and stored it in his locker with Gram and everything else he took with him on missions. A moment later he tasted something bitter in his mouth before spitting out a rose petal that had been crushed between his teeth.

"What." He said simply before standing up and hearing some barking from a small corgi which was looking up at him with a pair of friendly yet oddly disturbing eyes. Vanir's attention was turned from the dog to the person who rammed into him after he heard a young woman groaning, a moment later he was holding out the mechanical arm to help her up.

"Since when was headbutting someone in the gut a way to say hello?" He asked, any lingering anger disappearing as he became amused at what just happened to him. He took a moment to look at the woman in front of him, though it may have been more accurate to call her a girl still given her height and apparent age, fifteen at a guess.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to you know, ram your stomach like that." She said with some panic, Vanir didn't exactly give off the kind of vibe that made people who just met him feel comfortable.

"Don't worry about that, it'll take more than a girl and her pet to kill me, this is proof of that at least." Vanir said while smiling and moving the Hades slightly, enough to make the noise that a machine would make anyway though in a few moments he would regret doing that.

"Woah that is so cool!" The girl shouted, making Vanir's ears move downward from the higher pitched tones near the end of her sentence, soon the girl was zooming around Vanir and inspecting every inch of the mechanical arm. "How long have you had it? What's it do? How strong is it?" Were some of the many questions she asked before she finally stood still, seemingly excited about the device in front of her.

"Beyond being a replacement for my right arm, not much, it can fire a single beam every few minutes though it stings like hell, I've had it for a few months now and it can lift a small car if I need to." Vanir replied, another smile was forming as the strangeness in front of him continued to grow. This girl was already making a decent impact on his mood even though he didn't know her name.

"By the way girl, I don't know your name yet and you don't know mine, how about we start this conversation over with that?" Vanir said, checking the watch on his wrist and seeing that he still had some time before Goodwitch sent a search party out for him.

"Oh yeah, My name's Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said while holding out a hand.

"Vanir Argent, same to you." Vanir replied while shaking her hand, the two of them began to talk for a while after that, Ruby explained pretty much her first semester to him and he gave her the abridged version of how he ended up having the Hades. This continued for a while until Vanir felt a sharp tug on his ear and smelled the familiar scent of Glynda Goodwitch, the only perk of having a beast's sense of smell was that he could tell who someone was from a distance, with her it was usually a pleasant smell. Though right now it was not.

"Mr Argent we have been waiting for half an hour for you to arrive, Headmaster Ozpin is waiting for you to explain what happened." Glynda said while starting to drag him away by the ear, Vanir only made a few protests before waving goodbye to Ruby, still wondering why she wore a hood similar to the one that an old man he knew wore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lirril Evergreen_ : Lirril stood in Ozpins office, looking out the window and admiring the view that he had always had, an empty teacup sat in front of her and she stifled a yawn, Ozpin himself sat in his seat silently, looking at something on his scroll. "Damnit Vanir why do you have to do this?" Lirril thought to herself as she turned from the window and looked around the office, it was an interesting space given how many gears there were but also slightly annoying because of the noise those gears made.

"Miss Evergreen, you can tell me what happened on the mission without Mr Argent yes?" Ozpin asked her after another ten minutes of waiting, he had taken another sip of whatever was in his cup. Apparently he was tired of waiting for him as well.

"Very well, where would you like me to begin?" Lirril replied while walking back over to his desk. "I would like to know how the mission went until the point that your task was completed and Vanir was injured." Ozpin replied with a strange sense of calm.

"The mission went as well as they all do at the start, we meet our contact and set shifts for watching the VIP, after a few days of waiting she finally left the village, only to be attacked by a large number of Grimm, too many for it to be a simple group of them marauding about the countryside." Lirril said after taking a breath to calm herself, this was the one part about being team leader she disliked the most.

"You think they may have led there?" Ozpin asked while raising an eyebrow. "Niren and I didn't rule that possibility out, especially since Vanir and Talia had been assigned to clearing Grimm from the area just a day before she left the village." Lirril replied quickly while putting her arms behind her back.

"Hm, You may go, I'll ask Vanir more about the battle itself, please get yourself something to eat." Ozpin said to Lirril with a small smile of his face, Lirril only bowed before turning to leave the office by the elevator, finally letting herself yawn.

"Dust, I'm hating tonight right now, hopefully there's something left in the cafeteria." Lirril said to herself after entering the elevator and hitting the button for the ground floor, a few minutes later she found herself in the lobby and walking out of the building and into the cool night air.

Lirril was busy working on a list of things to do the next day, classes were short then due to the festival, so she would only need to make sure that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary going on in them. She was so busy with making that list that she didn't notice the person she was about to run into until she did.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!" She said loudly, Lirril only stood there looking at someone she didn't expect to see at Beacon, the heiress of the Schnee dust company.

"Sorry about that." Lirril said after rubbing her eyes, she was tired but she didn't think she was tired enough to be seeing someone who wouldn't usually be outside of Atlas. "Oh you look like you haven't slept for a few days." The young schnee said after taking a moment to look at the person she was about to try and chew out, Lirril did look somewhat disheveled, her eyes had dark rings under them from a lack of sleep due to worrying over Vanir and her hair was also slightly messy.

"I haven't had much of a chance to sleep recently, being the leader of a team of people who don't work well together at times will do that to you." Lirril said before yawning. "I can relate to how that feels, even though i'm not the leader of my team we had a rough start." Weiss said in a way that made Lirril feel a little bit better, she also remembered the girl's name.

"I can imagine, you didn't agree very much and probably fought a large Grimm at some point that probably built up your bonds?" Lirril asked, not surprised by the look on Weiss's face at the most likely accurate description of their first battle. "Well, you aren't that far off from what happened." Weiss said, the two of them both laughed at the whole situation.

"Well don't let it bother you, after a few years you won't want to think about what will happen after graduation, only one more year for my team." Lirril said, a sad smile on her face this time at the thought of being separated from her team, Vanir and Niren would probably leave to go finish their little war and Talia might very well go with them. "You're a third year?" Weiss asked Lirril with surprise at the revelation. "Yeah, it's nothing special, just means we survived three years of work and hell on earth because of two of us having some problems." Lirril replied before looking at her own watch, it was getting late.

"Hey uh, I've got to meet some of my team for some food, I'll talk to you later though, is that ok?" Lirril said, ending the conversation as politely as she could. "That's fine, I'm looking for my team too." Weiss said before bowing and leaving Lirril to her own business.

"Talia won't believe this." Lirril said to herself as she began to walk towards the cafeteria again, this time less tired and a little bit more happy with things.


	4. Chapter 4

_Niren Argent_ : Niren sat at a table with a blueprint of the Hades spread in front of him and a cup of water off to the side, he had already finished eating his food and was just waiting for Lirril to arrive with Talia, and also just listening to the chatter around him, more specifically a blonde who was trying to arm wrestle Yatsuhashi and failing spectacularly.

"Interesting." He said after noticing a way to increase the power efficiency of the Hades, after several minutes of doing the math in his head Niren noticed Talia had left him and was at the same table that had been the source of most the noise, she was now arm wrestling Yatsuhashi and so far seemed to be winning.

"Oh no." Niren said quietly after he noticed that the table make a slight cracking noise as the two of them began to put more effort into beating each other in a such a simple game. "I should try and stop them." He said before putting his things down and standing up to head over to the table, though just a second before he could reach it Yatsuhashi finally managed to overpower Talia, though the finally push from him did flip her over the side.

"That was awesome!" Talia said after jumping up after everyone looked at her with concern, Niren only rubbed his forehead and chuckled " _Of course she's ok._ " He thought to himself, Talia was one of the sturdier members of their team.

Niren turned around and began to head back to his table, not really paying attention to what was in front of him, the calculations in his head taking precedence over that, after a few steps he bumped into someone "Oh sorry about that." He said in apology, only to be shoved rudely in response.

"Watch where you're going stupid faunus." One of the four people he had just happened to encounter said before his pals back him up with laughter. "Ah, a derisive comment followed by laughter from allies in order to make yourself seem bigger and tougher than you actually are." Niren said, his eyes narrowing and his voice becoming cold, he himself had no problems towards people treating him bad because of the fact that he was a faunus, but that didn't mean he had to let them walk all over him.

"Bigs words coming from an animal." The student said again, this time with a snort that made him look even more ridiculous than before. Niren chuckled after hearing several other stand up from the table behind him, Talia was already starting to approach before Niren put his hand behind his back and made a signal that she knew the meaning of. "The assumption that just because faunus have traits that may give them an edge over a normal human makes them an animal is rather dull, to be an animal one has to prove its dominance against something stronger than itself, which is what you seem to be trying to accomplish, am I correct?" Niren asked, knowing full well that his use of larger words was just to piss this idiot off.

"See, you can teach them things easy! I bet Goodwitch has him trained to serve tea too!" The student said before him and his friends began laughing even louder, at this point the conversation in the cafeteria died down and Niren knew all eyes were on them. "I'll say this once faunus, don't mess with me or my team, because if you do you will regret it." The student said while poking Nirens chest, Niren only sighed before moving faster than most people could, in a few second he had grabbed the students arm and tossed him overhead before pulling his arm back and hearing a painful pop as his arm was dislocated, the next three ended up with several broken fingers, a black eye, and another dislocated shoulder.

"I'm sorry what was that about regretting messing with you or your team?" Niren said before walking back to his table and sitting down again, they could tell Goodwitch any story they wished, there were enough witnesses to prove otherwise. The rest of the cafeteria went back to normal after that, the idiot and his team left, presumably to go to the infirmary and then possibly to spin a tale of how a mad beast assaulted them, Niren meanwhile would try and enjoy his tea and finish his work for the night before trying to get some sleep.

"Well, that was… unexpected." A new voice said after Niren had gotten himself back to the point he was at before he went to make sure that a table wouldn't break and ended up beating up four other students. "How so?" Niren asked from behind his blueprint, the voice was a woman's and he knew that there was at least one more person now at the table aside from him and her. "Most people don't just take four guys out that fast." The other person said, this one was also female. "They were not prepared to fight, they thought that three against one was a sure victory and so they lost." Niren said, slowly setting down the blueprint and being greeted by the face of the blonde who lost to Yatsuhashi, and a raven haired girl that he could tell was a faunus almost instantly, most from the twitching of her bow.

"So, you alright?" The blonde asked him before holding out hand for him to shake. "Yes, racism is something I have gotten used to, I know in some cases it is because of acts of violence and attention to those evil acts being more widespread than the good my people do, though in the case of them I think their families raised them to think that we are a lesser species." Niren said, feeling like a philosopher just for saying something like that. "Well...that's a good view I guess." The blonde said, not entirely sure of how to react to his little speech, meanwhile the other one seemed to agree.

"It might help this conversation if I knew your names and why you decided to come and speak to me." Niren said casually, trying to lighten the mood a bit with something other than views on how humanity treats the faunus and four idiots who didn't prepare themselves for a fight. "My name is Yang Xiao Long." The blonde said once again holding out a hand for him to shake. "Blake Belladonna." The other one said, as Niren repeated the same process, though this time his didn't feel his arm being pulled from its socket. "Niren Argent, a pleasure to meet you both." Niren replied after sitting back down and moving his things to the side.

"So Talia sent you over here to check up on me did she?" Niren asked after the two of them explained why exactly they had taken the time to speak with him. "Yeah she said something about looking for your team's leader before asking us to come talk to you." Yang said with a puzzled look on her face as Niren put a hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment. "The most likely outcome is that I'll see her back at the dorm, it's about time I went back anyway, Vanir most likely won't be done for a while so we won't be able to go have a drink at Juniors for a while." Niren said before slowly standing up and popping neck.

"Oh so you know that place too?" Yang said with interest, she and Blake both stood up as well. "Yes, my brother and I go there quite often when we aren't having to attend class or aren't on a mission, they don't ask about ID's and we don't bother with their illicit dealings, underworld connections and all that." Niren said quietly, he didn't like that bit of information slipping out. "Well maybe I can go with you one of these days, the Vytal Festival is pretty much putting classes on hold so I don't have much to do until the tournament." Yang said with a grin, Niren smiled slightly before replying "I wouldn't mind seeing if someone could actually drink Vanir under the table, the man has a liver of steel it seems, have a nice night." Niren said before leaving, he had left a slip of paper with his contact info if they needed anything from him, as well as instructions to find his dorm.

Tonight was a strange night indeed.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Goodwitch had finally let go of Vanir's ear after they stepped in the elevator and it began to climb floor by floor, almost taking forever, or at least long enough for her to begin evaluating his mental state.

"How many times have you had to fight down increased levels of aggression this last month?" She asked him, waiting to write his response. "I dunno, three times? Being stuck in a hospital and being under painkillers made it less of a hassle until they let me start moving again." Vanir replied, usually he had a much more difficult time keeping his other half in check and only let it out when he was in combat. Goodwitch nodded and wrote down his response, or at least a less casual version of it.

"Very well, has it recently become more difficult to keep your other personality from manifesting?" Goodwitch asked, keeping up with her usual barrage of questions. "Aside from a few moments in the heat of battle were I don't really remember what happened, no though I have been putting more effort into keeping it down." Vanir said, that wasn't a lie his hands would shake when it got to the point that he was having difficulty keeping his bloodlust from making him go on a killing spree in the woods, not that Goodwitch wouldn't oblige him slaughtering Grimm and keeping the borders a little safer, the only problem was finding him the next day or week.

The next five minutes were question after question about various little things, some important ones like if Vanir could remember anything else about his life before the Knights took him and used him for experiments, he still enjoyed the memory of ripping that doctors throat out with his teeth. The elevator finally stopped and Goodwitch put her pen away before saying "Headmaster Ozpin will want to know about your mental state as well." Vanir nodded before walking out of the elevator and into the large office, already annoyed with the constant clicking, it was most likely meant to be soothing to some, but for Vanir it was painful to hear the quiet squeal of metal on metal.

"It's good to see you Mr. Argent." Ozpin said from his table, motioning to a cup of coffee sitting adjacent to his, Vanir walked over and picked it up before taking a sip, it had a very small amount of sugar in it and was mostly bitter, the exact way Vanir usually took his coffee. "I trust it's to your liking?" Ozpin said, a friendly smile on his face, Vanir nodded before taking another drink and swallowing.

"Definitely helps keep me from falling asleep, though I can't help but feel the warm welcome is out of pity for my injury." Vanir replied calmly, he knew Ozpin was just being nice but recently it felt like people were doing it because of his arm. Ozpin drank from his own cup before responding "I knew you would most likely want something to keep you up long enough to tell me the specifics of the fight, though I do feel bad about my task causing you such harm, you also knew the risks going in, just as you always have."

Vanir chuckled, at least Ozpin was honest with him, unlike Ironwood or the bastard who set him on the path he had taken for the last five years of his life. "Good, I hate people feeling pity for me because of my own choices. It's nice to be disillusioned prior to losing a limb." Vanir said before downing the rest of the cup.

"So, please tell me what happened during the mission." Ozpin said, his expression changing from friendly to serious quickly, Vanir started to walk back and forth and he began to tell Ozpin of the weeks of surveillance and clearing Grimm from around the village that their VIP had been staying at, and then finally of the day she left.

"She had finally chosen to leave the village after earning some money, getting some new clothes and equipment as well as food. She left on horseback and travelled for a few days before coming to a valley, we had been following on foot the entire time, keeping our distance so as to make her less worried about being attacked, of course none of that helped when a large number of Grimm showed up out of nowhere." Vanir said darkly, still feeling some hatred for that horde, they had mapped out every spot the Grimm spawned at yet somehow this group got past them.

"So you engaged them before they got close?" Ozpin asked him before drinking more coffee. "Yeah, we knew Qrow would be able to keep an eye on her if we couldn't, so in the middle of the night when it was storming we sent him the message telling him that we had met a large force of Grimm and to keep an eye on her until we could catch up." Vanir said, balling the Hades into a fist as he remembered the pain from the Deathstalker pincer.

"How did the fight play out?" Ozpin asked, his voice was one that calmed Vanir down from time to time. "About as well as you would think, Talia and I held them at the front while Lirril and Niren fought further back. Of course we eventually got separated when an Ogre showed up and forced itself between Talia and I, we killed it but after that the Deathstalker snuck up on me and hit me against some rocks, then after that I felt it's pincer wrap around my right arm and some pressure as well as pain, after that I'm told that my other half took control and handled things." Vanir said bitterly as he went through those events once again.

Ozpin was silent for a while before responding to Vanir's telling of the events leading up to his wounding, making Vanir worried that he may be angered with the team's inability to complete their mission. "You did the best you could in a situation that was beyond hopeless, I do not blame you or your team for falling back to a safer position to keep you alive Vanir." Ozpin said, catching Vanir completely off guard, the last time they had to retreat because of him Ozpin was less than pleased.

"You're not angry that we fell back during such an important mission? What about Qrow?" Vanir asked in confusion as he tried to process what Ozpin just said to him. "I am not mad, Lirril made the choice to save your life as opposed to letting you die to complete the mission, the four of you have grown much during your time here, especially you Vanir. For that reason I'm glad that she didn't leave you, have a good evening." Ozpin said, dismissing Vanir politely and leaving him very confused.

After a few minutes of walking across the campus to reach his team's dorm Vanir was still very confused about Ozpins praise for failing to keep an eye on the maiden, sure they had told Qrow about it so he could keep an eye on her while they fell back and got him to a hospital but that didn't mean they should be praised for not being able to defeat the Grimm without a casualty and having to leave the job unfinished.

Vanir's thoughts were interrupted by some faint words he could hear from the dorms assigned to the transfer students, he stopped and took a moment to figure out where the words came from, after a few minutes he found a closed window with its lights still on and began to listen in. After a minute or so Vanir finally stopped, he couldn't make out much more than some cryptic words and phrases about taking what strengths people have from them.

After he was well out of earshot Vanir pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he usually kept the smoking to a minimum of one per week but this time was his third time this week, it helped take his mind of the pain from his arm and helped him to focus on what he had heard. "Should keep an eye on that one." He said to himself before taking another drag from the cigarette and tossing it on the ground, not even half finished, he was disgusted with himself for even doing that. "Bah, Mithril's gonna kill me for doing that." He said after stomping on it to put it out and walking into the dorm, this building was larger than usual and had special dorm rooms, Ozpin had let them use it since they had begun doing those special missions for him, as a result they had a dorm room that was larger, with four side rooms that were small enough for a dresser, a desk, and a small bed, and a small common area for the team to spend time together. These rooms were meant for the school's alumni but also meant for teachers from other schools to use while they were at Beacon.

"Hope Niren's up at least, need someone to talk to for a bit." Vanir said before using his scroll to unlock the door and step into the dark common room, Niren was sleeping on the couch with Talia resting her head on his shoulder, also asleep. Lirril was nowhere to be seen which meant she had likely gone to bed as well, Vanir only shook his head and went into Nirens room and brought out a blanket to cover the two lovebirds ups with before heading to his own room, which was exactly the way he left it, the picture of him and Mithril a week after they fought Argo and actually became a couple was sitting next to the only clue about his biological family he had left, an old six shooter that was more cannon than pistol, it had taken Niren a solid year to track that thing down.

"I should take this thing off." Vanir said while pressing several release triggers on the Hades where it joined the grafting at his shoulder, the metal arm fell to the floor quickly and would have woken the others up if Vanir hadn't caught the damn thing before it could. "Still getting used to that." He said before setting on his desk next to some letters he had intended to send to the Maleficar, more specifical Iota and Hephaestus, the two of them were like family to him after two years of fighting together and he liked to let them know what he was up to, they had seemed pleased with him going to Beacon and getting a girlfriend, Iota called it "Normal living" Like going to a school meant to train warriors was normal.

"I should send those to them before the festival begins." Vanir said after tugging off his boots with one arm and taking off his trenchcoat, he wasn't going to bother with the rest of his clothes and just lay down in his bed, eyes drifting shut as he let sleep finally wash over him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nexus_ : Nexus never felt that Professor Port taught his class in the traditional sense of teaching, he told them stories of his youth as a huntsman and those would usually take up the classes time instead of teaching them the curriculum, yet as Vanir had pointed out "The lesson is in the story somehow, you just have to be able to see it." Though usually the lesson was in fact something that the three of them already knew, it didn't help them to be experienced in combat like they were at times like that.

Port was once again going through a story about his youth and how he had hunted a beowolf, Rennic Arcadius and Torque Rouge, two of his teammates were sitting next to Nexus, and they like him had largely given up on paying attention to Port and were instead working on assignments from other classes, Port would always assume the three of the were taking notes, in fact out of the seven third years in his class only Vanir was really paying attention to the man.

Nexus felt someone poke his side and noticed Torque handing him a piece of paper before moving his head towards the person who passed it to him, a young girl in a red hood, Ruby Rose. Nexus looked at the note and saw a drawing of Vanir, whose ears were up as Port kept talking, most other students didn't have his attention span when it came to these things so Nexus knew he wouldn't have to worry about him noticing some notes being passed about him.

"Let's have our teams get together after class, Mithril is coming back today right?" The note read, Nexus smiled before quickly writing a response to her. "Yeah, though she may want some time alone with Vanir first." He folded his note up and had it quickly sent to Ruby, a moment later the small girl smiled and nodded to him. Before anymore notes could be passed Port finally turned his attention back to his students and motioned to the cage that was shaking violently, Nexus knew what was inside of it and was more than a little concerned about how the hell Port captured it and kept it alive long enough to have someone crazy enough to fight it.

"Is there anyone brave enough to show us the skill required to hunt the creatures of Grimm?" Port asked in his usual over the top fashion, no one raised their hands, even Nexus felt himself to be concerned about fighting a Grimm of that size in such a small area. "Seems like no one else will so why not?" Vanir said suddenly, catching Nexus by surprise, he was about to raise his hand and volunteer before Vanir beat him to it, and to be honest he didn't really want to fight right now.

 _Vanir Argent:_ Vanir had left the room to get his gear and returned only to find the other students were all crammed into the two three rows of the room, clearly concerned that they may get hurt, the only ones who hadn't gone up where his team and the rest of MNTR.

Vanir turned his attention from the students to the cage, he knew from the size alone that this one was bigger than normal and from the smell he could tell it was pissed, most likely at the fat man who smelled of cabbage and pride. "Damn, I'm already feeling the adrenalin." He thought to himself as he unsheathed _Gram_ and nodded to Port, who raised his axe to cut the lock Vanir knew that trying to use a stance would result in injury so he only made ready to dodge the Grimms first attack.

Vanir slowed his breathing, feeling his heartbeat slow and even being able to hear his blood flowing from his veins, time seemed to slow as his semblance activated on it's own, he knew his eyes had turned yellow and he was going along with it for now, a few moments passed and Port cut the lock, the Grimm charged out of the cage and Vanir dodged to the right, using the Hades to quickly regain his footing before swinging his weapon at the Beowolf, only to bounce off the thickened bone plates.

" _Damn, gonna have to find a way to get past them then._ " Vanir thought as he and the Grimm began to circle each other, time had begun to flow normally for him again and now he was looking for a way past the armor, the Grimm knew that rushing him would result in it's own weight being used against it apparently as it hadn't charged him yet, and Vanir couldn't slice through it's plates just yet, not until he was able to get back to one hundred percent strength anyway.

The Beowolf lunged forward, aiming to bite Vanir in the arm, Vanir jumped to the side and aimed a slash for the Grimms right arm, he had noticed a small gap in the armor, it was all he had to work with for now but it would work, a moment later the Beowolf was howling in pain as it watched it's arm fall to the floor and turn to smoke. "That's right you bastard, hows that steel?" Vanir said out loud, trying to keep its attention firmly on him, and piss it off enough for it to charge him again.

The Beowolf launched a flurry of attacks with it's single arm and both legs, forcing Vanir back for a few seconds before he noticed another gap in the armor, on the same spot of the other arm, as well as two on the legs. "Small gaps meant to allow for movement while keeping a fair amount of protection, interesting." Vanir thought to himself before rolling out of the way and quickly jumping up before cutting the other arm off and then aiming for a leg, the Beowolf fell to the ground since it could no longer support it's weight, Vanir walked up to it and ran _Gram_ through it's skull, leaving several fractures in the floor after.

"Well done Mr. Argent, once again you've shown the skill required to be a huntsman." Port said to Vanir, drawing him out the high that he felt from killing a tough opponent, sure killing a couple hundred Grimm made him feel good, but killing something that was bigger and harder to kill made him feel like he just took a highly addictive drug, or a shot of deathstalker venom. "Thank you sir, is it alright if I go get a drink? Wash the taste of metal from my mouth?" Vanir replied, that wasn't a lie, the fight had also left him somewhat parched and tasting metal, most Grimm didn't give him so much trouble, aside from a Nucklavee or a Goliath.

"Of course, Mr. Argent, you may do so, the rest of you may talk quietly or focus on homework from other classes for the remainder of the hour." Port said, he was happy to see one of his prized students again today, Vanir sheathed _Gram_ and walked to the door, licking the inside of his mouth all the while as well. He noticed a girl in a red hood waving at him, and saw Ruby sitting with the other members of her team, strange that they had all met members of each other's teams last night, but not the full groups at once. Vanir smiled and waved back before turning and leaving the room, perfectly aware of the four others getting up to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Niren Argent_ : Niren had paid little attention to Ports lesson and Vanir's fight, three years of them had still taught him little as he had no need to fight like Vanir did and he already knew how to hunt his prey. During the lesson Niren had been reading a book on the great war, it was comprised of journal entries of soldiers from all sides as well as refugees seeking peace both during and after, every other book he had found in Atlas seemed to paint their side as the ones in the right, while every book in Vacuo and Vale painted them as the aggressors.

" _Once again politicians point fingers and scream that it was the foe's fault._ " He thought to himself before going back to his reading. He was enjoying the new reading material he picked up while Vanir recovered, it was mostly tech manuals and some fiction that he enjoyed, but he also grabbed some poetry and history books for his own edification and well as a couple of romance novels for Talia while she was searching for a gift for Vanir.

Niren had his attention drawn from his book to the desks above him when someone tossed a ball of paper at his head and it landed neatly in his lap. "Cardin and his team just followed Vanir out of the room." It read, Niren looked up and saw Yang was jerking her thumb at the door with a concerned look on her face as it shut behind the last member of Team CRDL.

"Fuck." Niren whispered before standing up and heading over to Port, careful to avoid tripping on the small fissures in the floor from _Gram's_ impact. "Sir, I'd like to check on Vanir, you know how he is at times." Niren said to the man, Port smiled before nodding at him, pleased with Nirens concern for his adopted brother. "Thank you sir." Niren said before bowing and leaving the room, he would mostly likely need to explain two fights with the first years to Glynda now.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Vanir let go of the lever on the water fountain and stood up, there were four people behind him and they were all more than willing to try and beat him within an inch of his life it seemed, his semblance was still active and he could smell their hate and fear.

"Pretty rude trying to sneak up on a guy when he's trying to get a drink you know." Vanir said while turning around to face them, it was Cardin Winchester and his little band of punks, Ruby had told Vanir about them earlier that day after she learned that Niren had a run in with them the other night. "What's this about then?" He asked calmly, not giving them any reason to be wary just yet, aside from his confidence in the situation of being outnumbered.

"You're teammate gave us some trouble the other night." Cardin said matter of factly, Vanir rolled his eyes at the statement, Niren only dislocated two shoulders, broke a finger or three and gave someone a black eye, nothing their auras couldn't patch up. "So? Be glad that he only gave you some superficial wounds, he could have easily made it much worse." Vanir replied, already annoyed with this whole show of bravado that Cardin was insisting on doing.

"So now, we're gonna give you some trouble so he gets the message that we won't be messed with." Cardin replied while reaching for his own weapon, a large collapsible mace. "They must have stopped at the armory before coming to fight." Vanir thought as the others pulled out their own weapons, he was however pleased that ceilings and walls were far enough to allow him to swing fully, fewer restrictions to how he could beat these fools down.

"You wanna get your ass handed to you again, fine by me, just don't go crying to Goodwitch about it, or do I don't really care." Vanir said, at this point he was just wanting to make them wish they never pissed him off. Cardins team pulled out their own weapons and waited for Vanir to do the same "At least they have some honor, but then again they probably don't want to say they got their asses handed to them by a cripple with his bare hands." Vanir thought as he unsheathed _Gram_ and shortened its blade to fit the hall better, he was grinning at this point as he waited for one of them make the first move, one of them being all of the apparently.

Vanir, blocked Cardin and two other members of his team's attacks all at once, the four of them followed the predictable pattern of attacking one by one, then join together, it was pathetic really. "Come on, change your style or something this is fucking boring!" Vanir shouted at them after forcing the guy with the sword and the one with the daggers back, their swordplay was nowhere near his level or the level that Lucas had always imposed on him.

Once again they attack him from all sides, only for Vanir to avoid it by using _Gram_ to launch himself above them and onto Cardins back before he pulled it out of the floor, the other student was on the ground for a while until his friends also got sent flying backwards, Vanir chuckled at the four of them, apparently they had done little physical combat in their first year and didn't improve as much as others, like Jaune Arc for example, he was far from acceptable to Vanir, but at the least he could fucking adapt.

"Really now this is just sad, what do you hope to gain by coming at me all at once?" Vanir asked, he knew that they were trying to tire him out before moving in for the kill, like that would ever happen. "Honestly at this point I think you should just fuck off and leave my team be, you'd earn less beatings that way." Vanir said after Cardin charged at him once again, this time Vanir didn't even bother using _Gram_ to block, he just grabbed the mace and tripped Cardin, one of the perks of having a non organic arm he realized.

"Fuck off faunus." Cardin said a moment before his team rushed Vanir again, a moment later however the air was filled with the smell ozone and one of Cardin's lackeys fell to the ground, spasming from the electric dust round sticking from his back, the probe was one that Vanir knew very well. "About time you joined in Niren." He said with a grin as the other man stood up from his position at the end of the hall, _Gungnir_ didn't have it's usual blade, just a solid hunk of steel meant to lessen the AT rifle's recoil at the end of it.

"Figured this would happen, sorry about not letting you know." Niren told Vanir as the rest of Cardins team finally recovered from their initial shock. "Let's deal with them then." Vanir said with a sigh before raising _Gram_ once more, by this time someone had to be wondering what the hell was going on.

 _Niren Argent_ : Niren was glad he stopped by the armory and outfitted Gungnir for riot control, it would make his job easier when dealing with those four, at least he thought that until he actually began to fight them, he was surprised at the skill of the member of Cardins team who also fought with a halberd, if he wasn't on Cardin's team he could have made a decent sparring partner.

"Not bad, you might be worth the fight." Niren said to him after they disengaged their weapons from each other and hopped back a couple of inches and taking up the usual stance, the top of the weapon pointing the opponent like a lance.

"Heh, you too, really a shame we couldn't have started off on a better foot, but I gotta keep on Cardins good side." He replied to Niren, who only nodded before they engaged each other again he knew too many people who had to stay on a horrible person good side until they had the chance to be free of them.

After a few more minutes of fighting Niren managed to force his opponent to yield and drop his weapon, after that Niren moved on to his next opponent, the one with the longsword, he could see the small and honestly crappy firearm attached to the hilt and he knew that he wouldn't use it for fear of attracting others. " _I'm glad I sent Goodwitch that message, though she's taking her sweet ass time to get here._ " Niren thought to himself as he quickly engaged and dispatched his foe.

Niren took a moment to look over at Vanir and saw that he had forced the last of Cardins lackeys to surrender, all that was left was Cardin himself. "It's over Cardin, drop your weapon and get on your knees." Vanir said while holding _Gram_ out in front of him, the tip of the blade just grazing Cardins adams apple.

"As is wolf boy." Cardin said, Niren noticed that Cardin was pulling something from his belt, a small vial filled with red sand, dust aspected towards fire. "Don't use it." Niren said said, a moment later Cardin shoved Vanir away and tossed the vial on the ground, causing a small blaze that was slowly start to expand, Vanir looked and Niren and Niren quickly moved to get the dorm evacuated, while Vanir chased Cardin down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mithril Fullbuster_ : Mithril sat in the Bullhead, reading a book her father had given her after her weekend stay with him when the pilot of the Bullhead called her up to the cabin. "Ma'am, the schools on fire." She said simply, Mithril stood up and walked into the cabin, feeling the wind rock the aircraft beneath her she was unprepared to see on of the dorms on fire.

"What the hell?" Mithril asked in confusion, using her semblance at it's maximum range to see if there was anything metal inside the building that may be responsible, like weapons. "You've got to be kidding me." She said after seeing a familiar oversized great sword being swung at a smaller mace, and a halberd that wasn't being used but was moving with a fire extinguisher.

"Set us down on the landing pad then go get some help." Mithril said while grabbing her gear, letting her weapon, a twinblade called _Typhoon_ expand until it was at it's full length, which was roughly four feet her black jeans and grey tank top would probably be ruined by the soot but that didn't matter to her right now, only making sure the damage was contained did.

"Professor Goodwitch whats going on?" Mithril asked as the professor walked towards her, an annoyed look on her face. "It would seem that someone picked a fight with Mr. Argent, and he obliged them, now this is happening, where is that Bullhead going?" Goodwitch replied after pointing at the building and the departing ship. "I told them to drop me off then go get some help for that." Mithril said, Goodwitch nodded before turning to face the growing crowd of students who had gathered in the confusion before saying. "Please, go help get students out of the dorm, Niren is already working to put out the flames but can't be everywhere at once, and Vanir from what I can gather has been hunting for the one that caused the fire."

"Yes ma'am." Mithril said before running towards the building, anger in her eyes and a strange murky look entering them as her semblance activated.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Vanir didn't mean for this to happen, how was he supposed to know that the prick had brought dust vial with him, or that he was stupid enough to actually use the damn thing, at this point he was soaked through to the bone because of the fire extinguishers in the ceiling working to put out the flames, and he could still hear Nirens efforts at putting it out too.

"Come on out Cardin, I'm sick of this fucking game!" Vanir shouted a moment before the fool tried to rush him one last time, Vanir stepped to the side and held out his mechanical arm, clotheslining Cardin and sending him to the floor below, Vanir sheathed Gram and picked Cardin up, slamming him into the wall before saying "Never, fuck with me again, do you understand?" Vanir added a dark look to his face for effect.

"Yes yes I understand, just please don't kill me1" Cardin wailed, terror on his face as Vanir dropped him to the ground. "Now then, get out of here and tell Goodwitch what you did, you can change your pants later as well." Vanir said before turning to leave the snivelling mess on the ground, for all his talk Cardin had left Vanir disappointed in how quickly he panicked and broke.

A moment later Vanir heard someone running towards him, he turned and saw Niren, who was looking frightened of something. "What's wrong?" Vanir asked his brother in concern for his own safety now. "She's back, and not in the least bit happy with us." Niren said, out of breath and looking like he saw a demon. Vanir guess who it was that Niren was talking about, and was soon feeling more than a little concerned for his own well being. "Oh shit." He said while running a hand down his face.

 _Mithril Fullbuster_ : Mithril stalked down the hallway, death in her eyes as she followed the only trail Niren could have taken, one that would lead her to her boyfriend and potential brother in law should she decide to marry that idiot.

"You two are so dead!" She shouted when her semblance saw the two of them, Cardin had already passed her in the hall and she had already found the last groups of students still inside, now it was only those two left. "Ah hell, run!" Vanir shouted as he and Niren began to run further down the hall and turned left at the end of it. Mithril only made a noise of frustration before starting to run after them

"Shit, it's a dead end." Niren said as they both heard her approach them from the smoke, there wasn't enough left to make them cough, but it did make her seem much more menacing than she really was. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! Starting a fight and then a fire?!" She screamed at them after they turned to face her. "To be fair, Cardin started both." Vanir said calmly. A moment before Mithril slapped him across the face, and Niren chuckled before getting punched in the face.

"I deserved that." The two men said in unison after mithril turned around and began to walk away, in anger. "Oh come on Mithril, I was legitimately defending myself, they attacked me despite my warnings, I didn't even know Cardin had a fucking dust vial on him until I had him cornered." Vanir said to Mithril, quickly running in front of her and holding both her hands.

"We can talk about it later, you should worry more about Goodwitch than me anyway, she looked pissed." Mithril said, her anger fading when she felt the solid metal that was Vanir's right hand. " _He shouldn't worry about losing me too, besides what would he do without me?_ " Mithril thought before walking to the xit with them, her hand intertwined with his.

"Mr. Argent! Explain this now!" Glynda Goodwitch said as the three of them left the building, catching them all off guard and making Mithril have a mini heart attack. "Well….there may have been a fight." Vanir said while scratching his head, Mithril held back a grin at his own fear towards the headmaster's second in command.

"A fight would not cause a fire and part of a dorm to look alike to a battlefield!" Goodwitch shouted, making the three of them flinch before the sound of a can tapping the ground caught everyone's attention. "Let's talk about this in my office, I would like the rest of the students to go about their day, Vanir, Niren come with me please, Ms. Fullbuster, you're free to go meet with your team." Ozpin said calmly, Mithril only nodded before hugging Vanir and then letting him and Niren go to talk about what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nexus_ : Nexus was in crowd that had gathered to look at the fire, he knew the cause of it and was concerned for Vanir and Niren when they were lead to Ozpin's office, he was more concerned when Mithril walked over to him, he expected anger but instead got a hug from his team leader. "Good to see you again, get Rennic and Torque as well as the other's from LVTN, we need to talk." Mithril said to him, making Nexus sigh in relief. He wouldn't die today.

It took Nexus a while to find the other members of his team and the rest of LVTN, he only found them after getting a message from Ruby, apparently they decided to hang out in the library after class was over. "Hey Mithril, the others are in the library, should we meet them there?" Nexus asked after calling her. "Yeah, I'm just getting changed right just head over there." Mithril said, Nexus did his best not to picture anything that would make Vanir want to break his back over Gram's pommel.

Nexus sat in a chair listening to the antics of Ruby and her team, he found it a fresh change of pace from the last view months of his life while the others had fun in their own way, three years of learning and fighting had left them mature and prone to being quite and for the most part reading or finding some form of work to do in order to fill up the hours they had after class.

"Hey Nexus, you want in?" Rennic asked him, holding up some cards, Rennic enjoyed blackjack almost as much as he enjoyed forcing the rest of them out of the room whenever he actually managed to get a female student to sleep with him. "Why so I can beat you like I always do?" Nexus asked, a smile on his face as Rennic began separating cards for them. "Ah but you see, this time I will win." Rennic said as he began to pass cards out between himself, Nexus, Torque, Talia, and Yang.

"Damnit Nexus, how the hell do you always win?!" Rennic shouted as quietly as he could, once again Nexus had soundly beat Rennic, despite the obvious attempt at cheating on Rennic's part. "The numbers are in my favor, you have a very poor method of shuffling the deck Rennic." Nexus said, sliding the lien into a pouch on his belt and smiling, he had little to no use for it given his mechanical nature but he could at least buy something for his team with it.

"Alright, let's get this little meeting started then." Mithril said after she walked up the stairs and saw the large group of people sitting in front of her, Nexus nodded and leaned back in his chair, eager to get things underway.

 _Vanir Argent_ : "That could have been much worse." Vanir said to Niren as the two of them walked to the library, Mithril had sent them a message shortly after they left Ozpins office, several detentions earned and half the money in their savings accounts cleared out to repay the damages, apparently Cardin wasn't as well off as he thought he was and couldn't pay the bill, that's when Niren suggested it.

"What, Mithril, Ozpin, or our accounts being drained by at least half of what we had?" Niren asked him after cracking some of his fingers and earning a glare from Vanir. "Aside from Mithril and Ozpin, the only bad thing was the fact that I'm down by at least a quarter of a million lien." Vanir said, already missing the hard earned money. Niren only shrugged before they reached the door and held it open for Vanir.

"Like I said, it could be much worse than it is." Niren said as they let their eyes adjust to the lighting.

 _Rennic Arcadius_ : Rennic had fallen asleep shortly after the meeting ended, for the most part Mithril just wanted to catch up with her team and LVTN so he had nothing else to do until he felt someone poking him. "Hey, wanna play a round?" Yang asked him while holding up some cards to the board game that they had brought out, he could see Weiss and Ruby both holding each other as they cried, clearly beaten by Yang, Blake meanwhile didn't care too much about the game.

"Sure why not, might be better than Nexus beating me at my own game." He said, dragging his chair over to their table and getting shown his choice of armies. Rennic smiled when he saw an army that suited him perfectly, Clansmen those who left the kingdoms of their own will or were forced out for not agreeing with the rulers of their respective kingdoms, in short Rennics own people, as well as Torques and Talias.

"Why choose the clans? They have little to no benefits at the start." Weiss asked him as the game began anew and Rennic set up his borders, he had overall five camps each with their own differences and perks, he knew that someone would try and wipe him out given how weak he seamed.

"Aside from them being the people that I was born to I feel like they may be useful if played right." Rennic said as Ruby and Yang began to build their forces, with Yang attacking his clan within her own borders, Rennic smiled as he began his turn and forced the blondes forces back quickly.

After several rounds of fighting between him and Yang, Rennic had finally managed to beat her and add her kingdom to his clan's, next was Weiss, followed by Ruby. "Dang, that wasn't too bad Rennic." Yang said after she set her cards down, she was out of the game and forced to spectate and Rennic soundly crushed Weiss and meet stiff resistance from Ruby for more turns that either Yang or Weiss combined, ending in a victory for Rennic.

"Good game Miss Rose, haven't had fun like that in a while, might bring one of these back to my little brother and his friends when I get some time to head back to Mistral." Rennic said, shaking Ruby's hand and returning his cards, he could see Mithril waving to him from the corner of his eye and knew she needed him for something. "Maybe we can play another round later." He said before bowing, it felt like the polite thing to do.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Vanir and Niren walked around the bookshelf that Mithril had talked about and saw the six of them sitting at a table, with team RWBY just a few tables away from them playing a board game. "So, how are things?" Vanir asked after sitting down next to Mithril and letting her lean her head against his shoulder for a few minutes.

"Just enjoying having the rest of the day off on the school grounds instead of trying to find something to do in the city." Talia said, she was reading one of her romance novels that Niren had bought for her, while Niren himself was looking for a decent book to read, Lirril was drawing while looking at team RWBY. Rennic and Torque both ended up playing another round of blackjack against Nexus which made Vanir chuckle, they would never beat him.

"So how'd that little meeting go?" Mithril asked Vanir, looking up at him as he popped his jaw before answering. "Well, we have several detentions for after the festival when class start up again, and both of us lost a sizable amount of money." Vanir said, trying not to draw too much attention to this bit of conversation. "How much?" Mithril asked him calmly, Vanir knew the look in her eyes though since everyone was wondering exactly how much money he and Niren had at their disposal.

"Quarter million each." Vanir said quietly, trying to keep himself from looking angry at that, the others however were not so calm, Talia spit out the drink she had purchased all over Nexus, Rennic, and Torque, Lirril dropped her pencil, Rennic and Torque both started coughing as they choked on their own drinks. Meanwhile Niren and Nexus both sighed at Vanir's answer.

"You had at least a million lien just sitting there?!" Mithril said in surprise at the large sum of money that had just been lost forever. "Yeah, it was saved up after several years of hard work, and now because of Cardin we just lost a third of our money, not really a thing to be happy about." Vanir said before standing up and stretching. "I think you should be happy you have me, and such great friends Vanir." Mithril said before giving Vanir a kiss and leading him away from the other and out of the library, the two of them needed to talk about things that the others had no business hearing.


	9. Chapter 9

**One week later**

Nexus: Nexus blocked a strike from Vanir's blade before swinging his own weapon _Kyofu_ in a broad arc, the variable dust blade wasn't active but the solid hunk of titanium on one side was enough to crush most types of armor. Or in this case, block the massive weapon that Vanir prefered to fight with.

"You've got him on the ropes Nexus!" Ruby shouted from the sidelines, she had recently been following Nexus around, mostly because she was the only other human outside of his team and the rest of LVTN that knew he was an android, and kept it a secret.

"Pay Attention to your opponent Nexus." Vanir said before launching another set of swings that managed to knock _Kyofu_ out of his hands, and Nexus himself received a backhand that sent him to the ground and tasting his equivalent of blood. "Ow." He said while looking up at the ceiling, a moment later he saw Vanir's hand reaching out to him to help him up.

"Dude, I know you think a lot but please try and pay attention next time, we should get ready to head into town now, it's nearly noon." Vanir said to him after Nexus picked up his weapon and slung it across his back. "Yeah, thanks for the practice, the others can't stand up to _Kyofu's_ attacks, too much weight for them." Nexus replied before Ruby seemingly teleported in between the two of them, knocking Vanir backwards.

"That was awesome!" She shouted while quickly explaining the fight play by play and making multiple gestures for each action, Nexus caught most of it but some bit's did not get through. "Your weapon is so cool, making a blade out of dust and using the properties to change the flow of battle is pretty good for plans." Ruby said, finally ending Nexuses confusion. "I suppose it is." Nexus said, feeling a bit of pride at the compliment.

"Yeah, now if only he could get a chance to do so." Vanir said before tossing Nexus a helmet. "You guy's going somewhere?" Ruby asked in confusion as Vanir put on the helmet he usually wore during missions, a black helmet with segmented plates on the back which moved to cover his spinal cord and head, a moment later the visor turned on and lit a downward facing V red. "Yeah, we have to meet the others in town for some time at the festival before the fights begin." Vanir said, his voice changed by the helmet to sound lighter than it did without the helmet.

"We can talk tech later ok Ruby?" Nexus said, his voice was somewhat deeper from his helmet, the two visors were circular and lit up red as well "Sure thing, have fun!" Ruby said as the two of them walked away from the training room and to the garage where Vanir's motorcycle _Eidolon_ was stored.

"Should be a nice day." Nexus said after Vanir sat in front of the throttles and pressed a button to start the engine, which made a low wailing noise as it started for the first time in months. "Yeah, so long as the Knights don't cause trouble." Vanir replied as Nexus sat down behind him and held onto the bars on the end of the motorcycle, he and Vanir had built from some stolen blueprints, the design was sleek yet had plenty of weapons built in to deal with enemy armor and infantry, Vanir had stressed mobility as well as firepower when it was built.

"Send a message to the others to keep an eye out for the Knights by the way, doesn't hurt to keep our guards up." Vanir said as the doors opened and he gunned it, going at top speeds in only a couple of seconds, the _Eidolon's_ low wail sounded like a banshee as Vanir made Nexus feel some terror due to the speed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Vanir Argent_ : Vanir was incredibly pissed at the fact that the Knights chose to attack him on a bridge. " _Talk about fucking cliche._ " He thought while avoiding another salvo of missiles and gunfire from the three VITOL's attacking him and Nexus. "Vanir! we need to do something about them!" Nexus yelled. Vanir only grunted as he flipped a switch on _Eidolons_ throttle, revealing two missile pods on the side of it. "Oh…. shit." Nexus said when Vanir launched them all at one of the VITOL's, the same thought may have gone through the head of the pilot who couldn't escape the deadly salvo, the road was soon blocked by debris, and one of the other VITOL's was behind them after stopped. "Nexus, take em out." vanir said while getting off of _Eidolon_ , taking off his helmet and pulling _Gram_ out of it's sheath, Nexus did the same, and put a fresh Dust canister into _Kyofu_ , a bright red axe blade appeared from the nozzles along one side on it and Nexus began to run at the VITOL his silver aura blocking the bullets, he jumped in the air and swing the massive axe, the highly dense blade cutting through the hull plating like it was paper, vanir smiled as he heard the screams of the twenty plus screams. "Well done Nexus." He said while walking over and stabbing a few Knights were weren't quite dead yet. "We have bigger problems though." He said with a frown, looking at the two men walking towards them, one carrying a sword that looked similar to his own _Gram_ , and the other with a very large hammer. "Been awhile hasn't it, Mordred?" Vanir asked, his black aura flaring up.

Malacci was watching the separate fights from the cameras, and was shocked at how easy it was for these people to kill, he expected it from the deserters, but not the other ones, what interested him though was the coming dust up between Vanir and Mordred, he could care less about Argo and the one with the Dust axe. No guard were showing up so he turned his attention to the screens once again, from the camera focused on Niren he saw that the girl wit the axe had frozen one of the Knights and crushed the poor fool, Niren had decapitated another and the one with the chakram was standing watch while the twinblade user finished off another comrade, Malacci felt no remorse for the loses, his semblance had told him the outcome of each fight except for Mordred, he knew Argo's fate and looked forward to it however, when he looked at the guy with the sabers, he saw a train car drenched in blood and him standing off against Ser Bors.

 _Rennic Arcadius:_ Rennic found himself regretting taking on that many Knights, it had left him tired when he ran into the one in charge. "You aren't half bad, ever think of joining the Argent Knights?" The other swordsman asked him. "I thought about for a bit, but then i saw Vanir and Niren, i decided to help them fight you guys instead." Niren said while jumping back to avoid losing his head.

The other guy had yet to introduce himself, "You know, usually you guys say who you are, tell me your plan and then we fight, and i kick your ass, so care to say who the fuck you are?" Rennic asked. "My name is Ser Bor's, that is all i will tell you." The Knight said. Rennic only smiled, today was going to leave him sore.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Mordred, the only Knight who he could never kill, it wasn't because of any friendship between the two, in fact both hated each other from the day they met, vanir knew his semblance would allow him to see any attacks his foe planned out, but he also knew that it would not work against his own semblance when it got going.

"Vanir, lay down your blade and come with me." Mordred said from behind the helmet he was wearing. "You know i can't do that Mordred." Vanir said while raising _Gram_ to a defensive pose, he knew Mordred would strike with _Caliburn_ as soon as he could and decided he would make the attempt to block. "Very well, Argo! deal with his ally." Mordred barked to Argo, who stepped forward with his massive warhammer in both hands moving to keep Nexus from assisting Vanir. "Come on…. let's have some fun!" Argo said insanely to Nexus who only replaced the Dust cylinder, the blade that materialized was brown in color, he had chosen earth aspected dust. Vanir turned his attention back to Mordred who had assumed an offensive form with _Caliburn_ , his own greatsword. "If you will not surrender, then i must kill you, HAVE AT THEE!" Mordred shouted while charging Vanir. "OH STOP IT WITH THE FUCKING KNIGHT SHIT!" Vanir shouted while blocking Mordred's strike and countering with a series of swings, forcing the other man back, "You abandoned the Knights, you rebelled and killed thousands! Do you feel no shame?!" Mordred asked while forcing Vanir back with a ferocious flurry of attacks. "Not at all you fucking moron, i did what i had to, the Maleficar did what they had to!" Vanir said before holding his right arm up and firing a burst of energy at Mordred who barely managed to dodge it.

Nexus and Argo had yet to even attack each other, the fight between Vanir and Mordred was much more interesting both of them soon turned their attention back to each other when the other two stopped fighting and glared at them, the message in their eyes was clear, _Get fighting or get dead_. The two began to battle each other.

Vanir soon found that his sense of calm was slipping and the bloodlust was starting to replace it, "So, the beast inside of you yet remains." Mordred said while panting, he didn't expect Vanir to be as vicious as he was. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your tongue out and stuffing it so far up your ass you will be able to taste it." Vanir said, his Aura had stopped working after Mordred managed to give him a very nasty stab wound, Mordred only frowned he had lost his helmet at some point in the fight. Both prepared for the next bout, Vanir only stood there with _Gram_ out to his side and Mordred held the hilt higher into the air than he had the blade.

 _Niren Argent_ : The Knights continued to stream into the area that he and the others had secured, so far no Knights of the Round had arrived meaning they most likely attacked Vanir, "Heads up!" Talia yelled, breaking Niren out of his train of thought, she had tossed a piece of debris at a Knight, knocking him to the ground senseless, Niren pulled the trigger on _Gungnir_ , killing three more Knights who were trying to climb up the wrecked VITOL the four of them had been fighting on for the last half hour, "Shouldn't the goddamned military be here by now?!" Mithril shouted while fending off another attacker. "They should but they aren't." Lirril said while sweeping several more away with her weapons, having wind as a semblance made for easy crowd control. "Hold them off, if Vanir of one of the others takes out the guy in charge they will retreat." Niren said while swinging _Gungnir_ in a broad arc, beheading several more Knights, this caused them to fall back for a short time. "Talia, when they come back, freeze them all." Niren said to his partner. "Lirril, after she does that, i want you to mop up the rest in some tornadoes." He said to the other girl who was panting from the fight.

Niren took a breath and began to focus on using his semblance.

Nexus: This Argo person was highly skilled with his hammer, in spite of the fact that his mental state was so far gone no one could salvage it. "Hehehehehe, i'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" He said with an insane smile on his face, Nexus blocked each of his strikes effectively, and launched his own counter attack he swung _Kyofu_ in broad arcs, trying to keep the insane fool back long enough for him to find a weakness. "What the hell? WHY AREN'T YOU HITTING ME?!" Argo yelled after stopping mid-swing only to begin attacking in an even more randomized pattern, even a Grimm hand some sort of pattern but this? This was impossible to figure out an chance to hit him.

"Nexus! Argo will attack in a series of completely random attacks that make no sense, you're going to have to risk getting hit to get an opening!" Vanir yelled, his blade locked with Mordred's. "Enough of that, i'm your foe!" Mordred said while pushing Vanir back towards where their fight had started. Nexus took Vanir advice and moved towards Argo, who was ranting nonsense, when he saw Nexus he only smiled and rushed at him, laughing, Nexus ducked under his hammer and brought the blunt end of Kyofu up and hit Argo in the face, he was sent flying into the air, for a moment Nexus thought he had him beat, but then Argo turned in the air, the insane smile even larger and purple flames covering his entire body.

Vanir Argent: "Oh shit." He said after forcing Mordred back and looking over at the fight between Nexus and Argo, only to see the bastard was in the air and covered in fire. Mordred once again rushed Vanir, He exchanged more blows with him before locking blades once again. "Give it up Mordred! I ain't going back to the Argent Knights!" Vanir yelled while putting more force down on Mordred's blade, a large crack appeared on Caliburn and Mordred's face contorted into a very desperate one, before Vanir could do anything though Mordred removed one hand from Caliburn and took something off of his belt, Vanir suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, warm blood began to spill from the wound left by a large knife mordred removed from him."You…..bastard." Vanir said while falling down to his knees.

Nexus saw Vanir collapse and moved to help him, but was stopped by a flaming hammer hitting him in the stomach. "Oh, looks like the fun is almost over." Argo said while grabbing Nexus by the throat "Looks like our time is up, i was just getting started too." He said with a frown. "I'm gonna need something to prove my kill." He said before taking the chain around Nexus's neck, it was a simple thing made of steel, but Mithril had given it to him. "Now, please die." Argo said while lifting his hammer with one hand. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Nexus said while sweeping Argos legs out from under him and grabbing Kyofu, he didn't even bother changing out the canister ,Argo was already up. "Steal a gift from Mithril from me and i'll end you!" Nexus yelled while moving faster than Argo could expect and hitting him with half a ton of metal in the gut, Nexus continued to toss him in the air and hit him, when he was done Argo was a bloody mess and he had his necklace back.

Vanir was still bleeding when Mordred looked away from him to see his partner get destroyed by Nexus, Before Mordred knew what was happening Nexus had turned the massive axe into what appeared to be a guitar, He quickly strummed a complicated series of notes. "What the hell?" Mordred asked Vanir while turning around. "Well…. you see…. Nexus has a neat semblance, he can restore Aura with a song." Vanir said an evil smile spread across his face, his eyes were copper and his teeth were fangs, his short black hair was also slightly longer and looked more savage. "And you know my semblance of course." Vanir said while steam began to rise from his wounds. "Now…. let me kill you." Vanir said violently. Mordred no longer looked confident, he looked afraid, his semblance of prediction would no longer work on Vanir, and he was not going to fight two people at once.

"What's wrong Mordred? Scared, i would be if i were you." Vanir said while moving towards him with Gram being dragged along the ground, before Vanir could do anything though a burst of machine gun fire forced him to stop, when the dust cleared he saw Mordred boarding a VITOL with Argo slung over a shoulder, and Bors holding his gut which had large amounts of blood flowing from it. "You coward." Vanir said while sheathing Gram and letting out a sigh as his features returned to normal.

Mordred: "Squads two and three come in." Mordred said over his radio, he had taken over flying while Malacci was tending to Argo and Bors. " _Your troops can't answer right now._ " A voice said over the radio, Mordred's face drained of all color when he heard the voice. "Niren…. what did you do to my men?" He asked, already dreading the answer. " _I killed them, you should know better than to attack us in broad daylight Mordred even Bors has lost all his men and most likely his own life._ " Niren said calmly, a moment later Malacci stepped into the cockpit "Argo and Bors are dead." He said to Mordred, most likely he killed Argo, Bors looked ready to die the moment he stepped on the VITOL. " _You will not win, Mordred the Maleficar will see to that._ " Niren said before ditching the channel. Mordred only scowled as his piloted the ship towards it's destination, a massive stealth ship just off the coast of the city.

 **Well, shit got real, and now you know who my main villains are, the next chapter will go in depth about them, thanks for being so patient.**


	11. Chapter 11

Niren Argent: Niren looked at the scene around him, it was a familiar one, corpses littered the ground, as well as several VITOL's the Knights refused to surrender out of the forty five that attack them only ten had survived at Mithril's insistence. "Hey Niren, it's Vanir and Nexus." Talia said, drawing him out of his reverie. "So it is." He said while started to walk over to his brother, steam rolling off of his body as well.

"Right, so two Knights of the Round dead." Vanir said while sitting at the counter of the wrecked stall that his friends had been eating at before the attack, Vanir noticed some blood dripping down one side of the counter.

"Yes, it would appear that, as well as the White Fang and their new friend's, the Knights of something planned for the festival." Niren said while examining the circuits in the Hades, he had a cigarette in his mouth, and used some of the sparks from the circuits to light it.

"That begs the fucking question though, What the hell _IS_ their plan?" Vanir said while taking the cigarette Niren had lit for him and putting it in his mouth, flinching a little because some electricity coursed through his entire right side for a moment. Niren only shrugged, he was smart enough to predict the plans of most opponents, but Knight Commander Pendragon was far smarter than him.

"Great, the military's here, looks like they sent a specialist as well." Niren said after taking a moment to look around, he saw a woman who looked very similar to Weiss striding towards them with a group of robots.

"Right, i've had my fill of Knights today." Vanir said while slowly rising and making sure to grab _Gram_ , he made a show of resting the flat of the blade against his left shoulder.

 _Lirril Evergreen_ : Lirril put on her usual quiet face as she saw the Schnee striding towards her, "Is there a problem?" She asked the Schnee.

"Of course there is, an attack from terrorists in broad daylight and eight students killing them instead of taking them prisoner? That counts as a very large problem." the Schnee said with a scowl.

"Do you know where my other teammates are?" Mithril asked after running up, only to get a nasty stare from the Schnee.

"Bring them." The Schnee said to one of her robots, a moment later it returned with both Rennic and Torque in tow, the two of them had been handcuffed.

The robots brought Rennic and Torque as well as their weapons, _Magna Carta_ and _Kronus_ "These two destroyed a train in their fight, and HE blew up a bridge." Schnee said while pointing at Vanir and the others. "Oh yes.. because we didn't keep citizens alive by containing our fights." Vanir said with a grin spreading across his face, his hand already releasing a wave of heat.

"Vanir! stop." Lirril said, the Half Faunus was in Schnee's face, _Gram_ out to his left, anyone with a brain could tell he was itching for a fight with her. "Quiet." Vanir said while looking back at his partner, his eye was copper. "Oh shit." Talia said for the both of them.

Vanir Argent: "Come on Schnee, i want to see what your little army is capable of!" Vanir yelled while swinging _Gram_ at Winters head.

"Vanir calm down!" Lirril shouted at him, He only swung at Winter again, and once again she smoothly dodged his attack, the robots keeping Rennic and Torque from moving however managed to be cut in half by _Gram's_ razor edge.

The next swing Vanir aim for Winter was blocked by a saber, Vanir only smiled as he disengaged himself from the specialist and took up a stance with the hilt of Gram point in the air while the tip was pointed at the ground, his legs were bent and were moving up and down in sync with his breathing. "Finally, i get to see that military training Atlas is so famous for." Vanir said with savage glee.

"If i beat you, you are going to tell me everything you know about the Argent Knights, their strategies, their current military strength, and their technology." Winter said, her voice calm and her blade held out in front of her, Vanir only nodded, he would have told the military what he knew from three years ago anyway.

Mithril Fullbuster: Mithril stood next to Nexus, watching the scene play out, she wasn't sure why Vanir decided to pick a fight with a Schnee especially one who was a specialist from Atlas, but he did. "Nexus, anything odd about that saber of hers?" Mithril asked while nudging her team mate.

Nexus took a moment, his eyes glowing as he analyzed Winters weapon, after a moment he turned to Mithril and said "Nothing special, other than what appears to be a stiletto." Mithril sighed, Vanir was on his own.

Vanir Argent: "You want fucking information?!" Vanir yelled while swinging Gram, Winter was blocking his attacks better than most people could ever hope to. "The Argent Knights were at half their strength in terms of ships when i fought them last, they had hordes of robots, and plenty of fucking supporters!" He said while exchanging more blows with her.

Winter only continued to fight him, at this point she wasn't even trying to dodge his attacks, she was just blocking and striking back. "The Maleficar will handle this, keep your fucking military out of it!" Vanir shouted before stopping mid swing, a short blade was stuck in his stomach, Winters saber had a blade shaped hole in it. "Fuck you." He said, Winter soon began to hit him with a flurry of strikes, not seeming to care if he was hurt or not, within seconds Vanir had several dozen cuts and stab wounds on him, half his left cheek was missing as well, revealing the sharp teeth and his jaw.

"Trying to gauge those implants meant for healing eh?" Vanir said, the wound on his cheek made it difficult to understand him, soon steam began to roll off of him as his aura as well as several healing implants inside of his body began to fix them. "I don't blame you, it's what makes the Knights so difficult, and fun to kill." Vanir said while sheathing _Gram_ "I'm going to get drunk now." He said while walking away from the Schnee.

Niren Argent: Niren sat down at the table that team RWBY was at, he began sip on the coffee that Talia brought him, after a few sips he decided to let it cool a bit, while he waited he decided to answer the questions everyone but Lirril and Talia had been plying him with.

"You want to know who attacked us?" He asked them calmly. "An organization that we worked for, not unlike the White Fang, only they don't give a damn about races." He took a sip of coffee, he wasn't pausing for dramatic effect, he was just trying to stay awake.

"These guys call themselves The Argent Knights, you may have seen some of their handiwork in the past, research labs ransacked, military bases turned to glass, etc." Lirril said while her friend took a moment to drink some coffee, She noticed Blake stiffen.

"Those attacks that are blamed on the White Fang, most of the large scale ones were done by them, this attack today will most likely be blamed on the White Fang as well." Niren said, he wanted to avoid the whole sap story about how he and Vanir were forced to kill and receive augmentations to their bodies that allowed for enhanced strength, speed, vision, and faster healing, but he felt that this was not the time for secrecy.

"The Knights took me and Vanir when we were young, neither of us remember how old we were, a side effect of the augmentations, for about five years we did what they wanted, then three years ago, we decided to lead a rebellion, they liked to call the Ebon Rebellion, we ended up wiping out half their armada, and losing about three hundred and fifty of our own." Niren said grimly, he always hated the looks people gave him when he recounted the exact number of allies he lost over the last few years.

"We have been fighting them since those of us left went to ground, Vanir and I here at Beacon, and about One Hundred across Remnant, though given how we all fight, it could be less that twenty now." He said while doing the math in his head, he took a moment to notice that everyone was silent and staring at him, except for Talia who had put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on." She said to him.

"This was the first time they decided to attack us in broad daylight, they most likely have a stealth ship nearby, Mordred could only have gone so far, i need some sleep, so i won't say anything else for now." He said while getting up and downing the rest of his coffee, Talia got up and followed him, Lirril decided to stay and talk with the others for a while. " _Something big is about to happen._ " He thought to himself as he left the cafeteria.

Vanir Argent: As was his usual thing to do after a very stressful situation, or just a bad day, Vanir decided to go a get himself drunk at the nearest bar, he had left that place hours ago after drinking the entire stock, his healing implant made getting intoxicated very difficult.

"Sir, you need to come with us." a soldier said when Vanir stumbled on the campus of Beacon. "The hell i do…." Vanir said while trying to move past him, the soldier grabbed his shoulder, only to have his arm and most of his back broken by the drunk faunus half breed. "I hate you fucking military types." Vanir said, slurring his words a bit.

"Let go of him Vanir." Said a man that always angered Vanir, "Well…. if it isn't the fucking big man himself, come to grace me!" He said loudly, turning to face the General. " I aint going to talk about the Knights, you know damn well that they were your own little Black Ops group that failed, and now you want me an Niren to clean em up for ya, too bad, im done fixin your problems." Vanir said while stumbling towards his dorm, leaving the General with a wounded man and a confused expression.

 **Vanir is a hopeless drunk. Thanks for reading and putting up with my many errors.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Niren Argent_ : Niren woke up after a dream that managed to spook him, he was vaguely aware of Talia moving so he could get up, he smiled and crossed his room and opened the door, he walked out into the luxurious dorm that Ozpin had given them, rather than the cramped one everyone else had, this one had two bathrooms, a kitchen, four rooms, one for each team member, and a decent sized living area. Niren crossed the area to the door that led to Vanir's room, he knew the fool most likely had a hangover.

Niren knocked on Vanir's door, he was surprised when it was opened by Mithril "How did you get in here?" He asked her in a whisper, Mithril only nodded towards Vanir, who had covered his face with a pillow when he heard Niren's voice. "I'll get Talia." Was all he said, he knew Vanir had a hangover and would need some help getting over it.

Niren had just closed the door on Vanir as he sat in a tub filled with ice water, Talia's semblance had it's uses outside of combat, the brawler however was not pleased with being forced out of his bed to help Vanir with a hangover, but she did agree that if Lirril saw him like that she would worry over him all day, in spite of the fact that him and Mithril were an item.

"So, is the dumbass going to be ok?" Talia asked while walking over to the living areas couch with three cups of coffee, Mithril was using the shower and Talia was just trying to be nice, "Give him some time, he needs to be at least somewhat sober when he gets yelled at by Goodwitch for breaking that guy's arm and fighting the Schnee." Niren said while sitting down and accepting the cup from Talia. Niren enjoyed sitting with Talia in a comfortable silence, unlike the friendship between Vanir and Lirril, were they both yelled at each other in the middle of a fight, both of them generally agreed with each other.

The door on the opposite side of the dorm opened and Mithril walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her usual black tank top and brown jeans, her hair still damp from the water, she crossed the room and took a seat on one of the single person chairs near the table, were Talia had left the third cup. "So, Vanir gets to be yelled at today, you wanna try for the festival again?" She asked after taking a sip from the cup. "Depends on how Lirril is feeling about it." Niren said, also taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"We can go to the festival again, i don't mind." Lirril said while standing in her doorway, she was still in her pajamas, which always made Niren wonder how someone like her winds up wearing a nightgown instead of something else.

 _Lirril Evergreen_ : "Niren, stop staring, you don't want a nose bleed do you?" Lirril said while putting her hands on her hips, Talia's face was bright red and she was already moving to punch the sniper. Lirril smiled as she watched Talia beat him up, for a former soldier he should have been able to handle her, but Niren was usually disoriented in the mornings, and yesterday's events most likely did not help.

"So, how do you feel about the festival?" Mithril asked her, trying not to laugh at Niren's cries for help. Lirril took a moment to look like she was thinking, she wanted to watch the fights and enjoy some food, but she also did not want to risk getting attacked by the Knights again. "Why the hell not? It's not like the Knights care about their rules of engagement anymore." She said with a shrug.

When Lirril walked back out into the living area, Niren had a bandage over his nose after Talia had given him a nosebleed, and Vanir was silently drinking a very large glass of water, Mithril was holding sitting next to him. "You guy's going to the festival?" He asked, Lirril nodded. "Well keep me a seat, i'll show up later, gotta go talk to Ozpin and Goodwitch, keep Rennic and the others from causing trouble eh?" Vanir said after drinking the rest of his water and getting up to leave, he was already dressed in his usual clothes, minus the armor on his chest and legs, as well as his left arm.

"We may as well go then." Lirril said, walking towards the door only a few moments after Vanir, the others got up to leave as well, "Nexus and the others will meet us there." Mithril said, putting her scroll away.

 _Vanir Argent_ : Vanir stood in the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office, glad that he didn't have to walk up all those damn stairs, he knew the Ironwood and the other Schnee would be there, with her it was like fate decided to mix his two least favorite things together, Schnee's, and the military. "I smell booze." He said as he walked out of the elevator, still slightly drunk.

Vanir noted that Ozpin was looking more tired than usual, he was most likely dealing with a large amount of flak from the Council, but he wasn't the one the reeked of booze, it was the man standing near him. "Who are you?" The man asked him.

"Vanir Argent, at your service." He said while bowing slightly, Ozpin only nodded at him. "Vanir, because of what happened last night, the council has decided that until, the matter involving the Argent Knights has been resolved, you are to have a chaperone." The Headmaster said. Vanir only covered his face.

"That bad huh?" He asked Ozpin, the other man only drank from a flask, Vanir could smell the contents of it, " _So that's the drunk who pissed of Winter._ " He thought to himself. "Yes, it is that bad, i told the Council that you don't need someone watching your every move, and that it would be a bad idea to put someone who is woefully unprepared for your…. attitude to do this." Ozpin said while looking at his cup. "So… let me guess, i get stuck with someone from the military." Vanir said while starting to pace back and forth across the circle of glass that revealed several large gears. Ozpin remained very calm before speaking again.

"They have decided to assign a very skilled member of the military, who also needs to be watched." Ozpin said, Vanir noticed the drunk was smiling slightly. "Oh god no." Was all Vanir said when he figured out who his chaperone was going to be. "You can't assign that witch to watch over me." He said, moving towards the elevator, only to be stopped when Goodwitch walked out, with Ironwood and Winter in tow.

"This is going to be a long week." Was all he said to himself as he moved a hand down his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_Rennic Arcadius:_ Rennic blocked a strike from his opponent, the girl from Haven had attempted to hit him from the side and he had used _Carta_ to block the strike. When he countered he pushed her back a few steps.

"Not bad, but you might want to try a little harder if you're going for a sneak attack." He said with a grin across his face, His opponent only scowled at him, "Aw, whats wrong? Don't like people giving you advice?" Rennic asked while make a shrugging gesture, his sabers still pointed at the ground.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him while attempting to rush him, Rennic smoothly blocked her furious strike with _Magna_ and _Carta,_ His first step to winning was a success, " _piss off your foe_ " he thought with a smile. Rennic took a moment after blocking the attack to check on how Nexus was doing with his fight, and was concerned by the amount of fire dust in the air. He soon had to turn his attention back to the girl attacking him, she wasn't too bad looking, sure she was petite, but that worked with her style of fighting pretty well, Rennic was having trouble hitting her and blocking the two long daggers she fought with.

"Hey, after this, would you like to get some coffee or something?" He asked casually while trading another flurry of blows with her. The girl looked confused for a second before noticing that both his blades had gone from a dull gray to cherry red, he had decided to use his Semblance. "Oh my, it appears Mr. Arcadius has decided to use his Semblance." Professor Port said to the stadium, the Dust had drifted over to his fight as well and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Yes, Mr. Arcadius' Semblance allows him to control any kind of Dust and infuse his weapons with them, in this case Fire." Doctor Oobleck said after Port had spoken. "Yeah, sorry but i have to end this, can we still get coffee?" Rennic said while getting into a pose were _Magna_ was pointed out further than _Carta_ , the girl only said "If it'll shut you up, then yes." Rennic smiled, she thought she could still win this.

Rennic rushed at her faster than she could react, he only had to touch her with _Magna_ in order to unleash the energy in the blade and send her flying out of the arena, which is exactly what he did, he winced when he saw her hit the wall very hard, after taking a moment to catch his breath he looked over at Nexus and only saw a body flying out of the arena in the same direction as his opponent, followed by another buzz signaling the end of the match. Nexus walked up to Rennic and smiled. "Good match eh?" He said while putting _Kyofu_ on his shoulder, Rennic only nodded as he rammed his blades into their sheaths. "Now, if you will excuse me, i have a date in a few minutes." He said to his friend.

 _Talia Halcyon_ : Talia was cheering very loudly for Rennic and Nexus, the fight had been intense and she was happy to see her friends do well in it. "Talia, sit down please." Niren said while physically pulling her back into her seat by the back of her shirt. "Sorry, i just like a good fight you know?" She said with a grin on her face. Niren only smiled and then moved his long legs so that Lirril could take her seat and share the popcorn with them, Mithril had decided to opt out on eating the popcorn and was sipping at her drink.

Talia noted that Rennic began to walk over to the other fighters and held out a hand to the small girl he had fought, the girl accepted his hand and got up, Nexus did the same with the guy as well, the display of sportsmanship sent the stadium into a round of applause.

"That was a decent fight, though Rennic shouldn't have resorted to taunting her like that." Vanir said while sitting down behind Talia, She noticed that he was followed by a girl with short curly orange hair, she was also wearing a dress, Talia kept staring at her hair, it was very curly.

"Oh, right this is my chaperone, Penny." Vanir said while moving his hand with a sweeping movement. "It's nice to meet you Penny." Talia said while leaning over her row to shake her hand. "Hello." Niren said while turning a page in a book he had brought for in between matches. Nexus who had returned to the stands as soon as he could, Mithril, and Lirril all waved, though Nexus stared at Penny with interest, his synthetic eyes seemed to be scanning her.

"So, how did such a sweet girl get stuck with… him?" Talia asked Penny while twisted back in her seat, she didn't care if it was uncomfortable, she had someone to talk to who wasn't intent on being quiet, not that Niren or Lirril weren't interesting, she had been with them for three years and knew just about everything about them. "Oh, Mr. Ironwood said i was the only one qualified to keep him in line." Penny said while nodding. "She means that out of every soldier they tried to force on me, she was the only one i didn't try to kill." Vanir said in a grouchy voice.

"Then don't fight Atlesian Specialists, and don't get drunk and break a soldier's arm, you dummy." Talia said to him with a mocking grin, she did not avoid the popcorn he tossed at her. "Next fights about to start." Vanir said.

 **About Half an Hour Earlier**

 _Vanir Argent_ : Vanir looked at the group of soldiers all holding their arms and giving him the evil eye, despite Ironwoods best attempt at finding someone who wouldn't get killed by Vanir he had been unsuccessful. "You need to have a chaperone for the day Vanir." Ozpin said, still sitting at his desk. "No soldiers." Vanir said while pacing, everyone looked either tired, angry, or amused. Ironwood took a moment to type something into his scroll and let everyone wait for at least ten minutes before letting them know who he was bringing up this time, to Vanir's surprise it was a young girl with curly orange hair who was wearing a dress of some kind.

"You have got to be joking." Vanir said while staring her down. "I didn't realize that your army was letting people below nineteen join now, the Knights were already doing that when you still had control over them though." Vanir said, he was completely unimpressed by the girl. Ironwood nodded once when the girl looked back at him and moved faster than Vanir could followed and soon had him in a choke hold.

"That's enough James!" Glynda shouted at the General, who had yet to give the order for the girl to release Vanir. His face had turned slightly red, and his eyes were screaming murder. "Let him go Penny." Ironwood said, everyone could tell Vanir had struck a nerve when he began to talk about how the General had let the Knights take young children. Vanir rubbed his neck and adjusted the scarf he wore to cover a series of scars that ran the length of his neck. "You know…. im impressed with that one, i can get behind the idea of having her be my chaperone for today." Vanir said, his praise was genuine.

After he finished fixing his scarf Vanir walked up to the girl and held out a hand. "My name is Vanir Argent, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, the girl grabbed his hand and began to shake it. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure." She said, her voiced jumped up and octave mid sentence causing Vanir a fair amount of pain. The two of them shook hands until everyone realized that Vanirs face had gone sheet white, Penny had crushed his hand somehow. "That's quite a grip you have there." Vanir said after Penny had let go of his crushed hand, his Aura was already fixing the damage, everyone in the room cringed at the sound of popping bones as the entire structure of his left hand rebuilt itself.

"This is an interesting one General, i promise i won't get her into any trouble." Vanir said while walking towards the elevator. "Mr. Argent, please try to stay within the faire grounds today." Ozpin said while sipping some of his drink. "Of course sir." Vanir said while bowing to the Headmaster, he knew it pissed off Ironwood that he deferred to Ozpin but not to him. "Let's go watch a fight or two." Vanir said on the way down. Penny looked at him with a mixture of interest and suspicion.

 _Talia Halcyon_ : "That doesn't seem like a good matchup for a fight." Talia said when she saw who Coco and her team mate had to fight. "Agreed, Mercury and Emerald are both much faster and skilled than them, on top of that they arena has a large amount of cover that Coco can't just shoot through." Niren said while running the numbers through his head.

"Any chance they can win?" Talia asked after a while. Niren was counting off multiple numbers, he was currently counting with his fingers. "It's very slim." He said after a short pause in his counting. Talia hoped that the slim chance they won would be the outcome.

Talia was proven wrong five minutes later, when Coco was sent flying from the forest she had been dragged into. "Something about those two makes me feel….. wary." Vanir said while leaning forward. "What do you mean?" Talia asked, the others had all turned to look at him. "Not just them, their whole team makes me feel like someone is going to try and stab me in the back, this is just a hunch however." Vanir said while staring down at the two figures leaving the field.

Talia decided that things had taken a turn for gloomy and she decided that she had seen enough battles for the day. "Come on Niren, let's go get some food." She said while practically dragging him behind her.

 _Mithril Fullbuster_ : "Hey Nexus, what are you going to do for now?" Mithril asked her partner. Nexus took a moment before he answered. "I think i will stay here for now and keep Lirril company." Nexus said while cracking the metal bones in his neck. "I'm going to go with Vanir then, he said he wanted to get coffee at a nearby shop that Blake told him about." Mithril said while picking up her things and followed Vanir out of the stands.

"So, you still want to go to that coffee shop?" Mithril asked Vanir as they walked to the nearest airship landing so they could get off of the floating stadium, Penny was tailing them at a distance. " Sure, Penny won't bother us much anyway, she's just supposed to keep an eye on me for today." Vanir said while smiling as he thought about getting some food that wasn't laced with enough salt to make a farm barren.

"So, why did they give you Penny and not Winter?" Mithril asked him as they boarded the airship. "Winter had to go do some important mission, and Penny was the only one who could overpower me, she also crushed my hand." Vanir said while strapping himself in. "She did what?!" Mithril said loudly, drawing a couple of stares. "Relax, she does need to be watched though, and someone must have thought that letting her walked around a small area while on a job might be a good idea." Vanir said before taking a deep breath as the airship took off.

Half a minute later, he was vomiting into the nearest trash bin, and Mithril was laughing at him for his airsickness.

 **God it took me a while to finish this, thank you all for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Niren Argent_ : Niren wanted to enjoy the cinnamon roll that he had bought, but Talia decided that biting his hand in order to eat it was easier than asking him to buy her another, then again she was hyper enough from the first three. "That was mine Talia." Niren said while rubbing his hand and looking at the very long line at the kiosk he had purchased them from, it was longer than when he had entered it.

"Sorry Ni, they just taste so damn good." Talia said while rubbing her stomach and letting out a belch, which drew some attention to the pair. "You can get me another then." Niren said while crossing his arms, he was trying not to laugh at the look of despair on her face. "B….but that lines way too long!" Talia exclaimed while waving her arms around madly.

"Then don't eat my food, now get in the line i'm a patient person and can wait all day if need be for one cinnamon roll, and don't lick it you savage!" He said while Talia began to walk to the back of the line with a sad look on her face. Niren took a seat and began to think about the Knights and his time with them.

 **Eight Years Ago**

A young faunus who resembled some sort of lizard was practicing hand to hand combat in a monastery he wore only a pair of green sparring pants that were light yet baggy, which allowed his legs to breath, this of course showed of his chest which had a decent amount of muscle on it. he had knew nothing of his family, only the old man who taught him and even then he barely left his room.

"Niren! Bring me lunch!" A raspy voice called out, Niren was still impressed the old masters ability to send his voice over such a distance, the twelve year old quickly ran towards the building and said "It's on it's way Master!" Niren ran into the kitchen and began to cook the same thing the old man always had him cook at noon, smoked eel and rice covered in lemon juice. "Took you long enough." The old master said while taking the pair of chopsticks Niren had placed on the tray, he began to eat while Niren sat and waited to be told his next task.

The old master ate his food quietly for a moment before stopping "Niren, your only task for today is to clean the grotto, then you may do as you like." He said before eating more of the food. "Yes, master." Niren said while bowing his head.

Niren had just finished putting on the segmented armor and making sure the halberd he was given wasn't damaged in any way. When he was satisfied with everything he ran out of the building and began to walk towards the long curving path that led to the Grotto.

 _Vanir Argent_ : The worst part about the day wasn't that Vanir had to be watched over by Penny, but that he was forced back to the arena because she had a match of her own that she had neglected to tell him about, the only reason he knew was because her partner showed up and said as much.

"You have got to be kidding me." Vanir said while he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Penny had managed to wreck the two members of Cardins team, normally Vanir would have laughed at the two of them, but his airsickness had made that impossible.

"She isn't that bad." Nexus said as his mechanical eyes went back to a more human look, he had been scanning the fight and the other android. "Your interest in her is freaking me out Nex." Mithril said to her partner.

"How often do you think i meet another android?" Nexus said with barely contained glee. "Not very often, i'd imagine." Vanir said while drinking another bottle of water, he had bought at least eight of them and was on his sixth, the hangover still affecting him.

"At least they only want her watching you for today, which is almost over." Mithril said while resting her head on Vanir's shoulder. "True." Vanir said, he was already thinking about the peace he would have at not being watched by Penny, she was a nice girl, but sometimes she could be…. odd. "You know what, for the sake of getting the council off of Ozpin's back, i'm just going to stay here until the day is done, and then return with you guys." Vanir said while yawning.

 _Niren Argent_ : The cinnamon roll tasted amazing, what made it even better was Talia's utterly defeated face when he said she would get none of it. "Your mean Niren." She said while pouting. "Then don't eat my food." Niren said before he finished eating the pastry.

"Come on let's get back to the arena-" Niren was cut off from saying anything when he noticed a very familiar face striding towards him, the figure was accompanied by another who was slimmer and had a grin on his face. "Niren, i need to speak with you and Vanir." Mordred said, his face completely serious.

"Give me a moment to get him down here." Niren said, Talia had already reached over her shoulder for Oblivion, but the other man quickly moved his hand down to a pistol with a large blade on the barrel. "Please don't, Mordred is really here with peace on his mind." He said.

Niren pulled out his scroll, keeping an eye on the two Knights, he noticed that Mordred was very worried about something. "Can you tell me what exactly you're here for?" Niren said while quickly typing out a message to Vanir. "It would be better if i told you both." Mordred said, Niren took a seat and pulled out a cigarette. "You may as well take a seat then, he might take a while." Niren said while lighting it.

 **Well, i finally got around to finishing this chapter, check out my other story for Team LVTN, it's mostly just going over their first two years, and the mission they were on for what would be the first two seasons of the actual show, thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Vanir Argent_ : Vanir looked down at the line of Huntsmen and Huntresses who had managed to reach this stage of the tournament, Rennic looked incredibly pleased with himself for coming as far as he did. "Looks like this is a pretty good lineup." Mithril said to Vanir, her voice was excited. Vanir had to agree with her, at this point only the best fighters remained and he wanted to see the outcome.

When the two combatants for the fight were chosen Vanir knew it would be interesting Yang fought with fists and was at a slight disadvantage against Mercury who used his feet and legs. "This'll be good." Nexus said while leaning back in his chair. Yang and Mercury both took up their positions at the ends of the arena and soon found themselves fighting a very intense fight, things moved too fast for Vanir to keep track of, Nexus seemed to be doing a finer job of things.

Meanwhile Niren was stuck with Mordred and his associate who only called himself Malacci. "Why is he taking so long? usually if someone wanted to talk to him, he would be here." Mordred growled, annoyed at Vanir's lack of attention. "The past three years have changed him, he isn't the same person from back then Mordred." Niren said while sipping at the coffee that Talia had brought.

"So, how long will we have to wait?" Mordred asked. "As long as it takes for the fight to end, he doesn't want to see you for the most part Mordred." niren replied in a calm tone, he was terrified of what might happen should Mordred lose his temper. Mordred started to tap his fingers against the table out of boredom.

When the fight ended Vanir got up to leave the stadium with Mithril in tow, but then something strange happened, rather than leave the arena Yang punched Mercury in the leg and broke it, from his reaction Vanir could tell that yes the little shit was in pain, but that he had planned for it to happen. "Let's go." Was all he said while Nexus also got up to follow, casting a worried glance back at Yang and then at Ruby.

"Ah here they are." Niren said when Vanir, Mithril, and Nexus all appeared from the crowd that had been staring at the screen in silent shock. "If the amount of negative emotions spewing from there doesn't attract at least thirty Grimm, i will be impressed." Nexus said to Vanir before stopping when he saw Mordred. "Mordred?!" Vanir shouted while activating the _Hades_. "Calm down Vanir, he just wants to talk." Niren said after getting up and grabbing both his shoulders.

"I would just like to say, that the whole broad daylight attacks thing was not my idea, that belongs to Director Pendragon." Mordred said while looking down at the table. "Right… and i'm supposed to believe that you just now realized that the Knights are wrong?" Vanir said while pacing. "I still believe in the idea of them, but not their leaders, and besides you have bigger problems right now, like whoever keeps hacking into systems and leaving a black queen behind." Mordred said, he was now staring at Vanir with eyes pleading for a bit a belief.

"What do you mean?" Vanir said, the mention of that symbol had gotten his attention, as Niren had managed to out hack the person behind those several times. "Have a seat and i'll tell you everything i know." Mordred said while motioning towards a nearby seat. Vanir hated having to talk to rather than stab Mordred.

 **Note: Yes, it's a short chapter, but i wanted to get something out so i can move on with the story after the next episode of RWBY comes out, since it was doing some serious foreshadowing there. I look forward to the next massive fight the show has, so much to think of.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Continued from Chapter 16**_

"Already encountered the hack in my own Scroll." Niren said calmly, the hack was actually attempted on the entire team's Scrolls. Mordred only nodded, he knew Niren was good at stopping hackers before they got too far. "Whoever this person is, they are plotting something, and that plan is going into motion soon." Mordred's companion said. "Malacci is right, our satellites have found some disturbing things moving around outside the walls, and all the negative emotions going on right now are enough to attract a decent sized horde of Grimm." Mordred said while folding his hands on the table.

"What about the Knights, are they going to take advantage of the chaos and try to kill us? Or do they want the rest of the Maleficar to arrive first?" Vanir asked, his voice went down to whisper.

"They want the problems to come first so that they can show up and fix it." Mordred said, his voice also dropping to a whisper. "Are you going to attack us again?" Niren asked calmly. Mordred thought a moment then pulled out his scroll to read something.

"No, you guys will be very busy for a while i think." Mordred said cryptically while standing up and walking away, Malacci in tow. "The hell does that mean?" Talia asked when they had left. "Don't know, let's just wait and see for now." Niren said, also standing up to leave.

"Let's go back to Beacon and see if Ozpin has any work for us yet." Lirril said when she walked over to the group with Nexus, Torque, and Rennic. "That seems like a good idea." Vanir said. They all started to head back towards Beacon, none of them were prepared for the next few days.

 **The Next Day**

 _Lirril Evergreen_

Ozpin called Team Leviathan in to his office much sooner than any of them expected, Lirril was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while trying to enjoy a cup of coffee when her Scroll lit up with a message from Goodwitch. " _Bring your team to Headmaster Ozpins office, now._ " It read. Vanir was already dressed and in his armor, so was Niren. "You two have been expecting this haven't you?" She asked them when they noticed her dark look at the Scroll.

"We may have been." Vanir said after getting up from the chair he was sitting in and stretching. "Mordred's warning gave us a pretty good idea that he knew what was about to happen." Niren said, he was standing now as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Talia asked while closing the door to her room, she was dressed in what she always wore, a white T-shirt and blue jeans, with a denim jacket on as well. "Ozpin wants to see us for something." Lirril said while standing up and going to her room to get changed into her own clothes, this was going to be a long day.

 **One Hour Later**

When Lirril and the others stepped out of the elevator they were surprised by Team Minotaur being there. Ozpin was standing in front of them with Ironwood, Goodwitch, and a man that Lirril did not recognize. "That will be all for now, a Bullhead will be waiting for you all." Ozpin said. Minotaur's members all nodded and began to walk towards the elevator, each of them nodding at Leviathans members as they left, Mithril however smiled at Vanir, who much to Lirrils annoyance returned the gesture of affection. " _Get a damn room._ " She thought to herself.

"Please come in, i am sorry for having you all meet me so early in the morning." Ozpin said to the team, he himself looked like he had been missing a fair deal of sleep. "Sir, its not a problem for us." Lirril responded with a bow.

Ozpin smiled at her polite gesture before speaking again. "There has been an unexpected surge of Grimm following last nights…. event." He said before the General took over.

"My forces are trying to hold them off until backup can arrive, but if any available Huntsmen and Huntresses could help, it would be greatly appreciated." Ironwood said. "We can handle a few thousand Grimm." Lirril said with confidence. In the team's first year they fought off a horde of Ghouls and Ogres, they even killed an Archon.

"Good, then please assist the military forces in this sector." Goodwitch said before giving them all coordinates on their Scrolls. "When do we leave?" Lirril asked after reading them.

"Now, if possible." Ozpin said after sitting down in his chair. "We may need to grab some things first, but we should be there within the next couple of hours." Lirril said before turning to follow the others who had begun to leave already.

 _Vanir Argent_

As they rode the elevator back down to the ground floor of the tower, Vanir was thinking about the coming battle, he had gone up against similar odds before, but those were humans not Grimm. "How bad do you think it is?" He asked the rest of his team.

"Bad enough that Ironwood is asking instead of forcing us to help him." Niren replied. "Lirril, i'm going to need to get all my ammo." He said when they left the small space and began to head towards the building that held their weapons and the ammo they kept stocked.

"Niren how's the Mark 3 coming?" Vanir asked while clenching the fingers on his right arm into a fist and back a few times. Niren stopped going over his stockpile of bullets and looked over the Hades. "Give me a few moments to get it." He said after a while.

Vanir was sitting on a bench with a small toolkit out, he had removed his right arm. "I wanted to give you a better way of dispersing the energy buildup in a way that would let you keep your distance." Niren said as he set a large black case down and opened it, inside was the _Hades Mark 3_ , it looked similar to the original two except for the fact that the fingers ended in sharpened points and it was less bulky, the armor plating was geometric and looked like small hexagons of metal had been cut in half.

"Rather than give you an annoying wave or single shot, i went with a beam, the mechanism will be triggered when you extend the fingers out to their maximum length, just mind the electricity." He said with a smile as he attached the arm to Vanir's shoulder.

Vanir flexed the fingers and moved the arm around in it's socket, the thing had a surprisingly human range of motions. "It move's much better than the Mark 2." Vanir said after nodding. "Good, let me know if any problems show up." Niren said while packing up the Mark 2 in the case.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Lirril asked the two of them from her locker, she had been making sure that _Garuda_ would split into _Suparna_ and _Chirada_ and from there turn into SMG's. "I was just giving Vanir the Mark 3." Niren replied before walking over to his locker and deciding on a smaller amount of ammo, he wouldn't be fighting in a way that would require him to bring it all with, besides he could scavenge some from the battlefield.

Vanir walked over to his locker and retrieved Gram, Talia and him only had to worry about keeping their blades sharp, so they made sure to bring enough Whetstones. "Ready? Then let's get moving." Lirril said when everyone had gathered near the door, as they left Vanir took one last look at Beacon, he knew that they would be gone for a while this time around and they might not return.

Niren Argent

Niren looked at the Grimm swarming around their LZ, he decided to take some form of action and started picking off some of the larger ones. "Leave couple for me will ya?" Vanir asked after unsheathing Gram. Niren noticed the agitation in Vanir's voice. "Probably want's off this thing." He thought to himself as he reloaded.

"Vanir, Talia go." Lirril said to the team's two close quarters fighters The two of them jumped out of the Bullhead into the mass of Grimm and began to clear away large groups of them, Lirril remained in the Bullhead with Niren in case he needed any help.

"Multiple Nevermores, engaging!" Niren shouted over the noise of the battle raging below. He leveled his sights on the head of one of the Nevermores and pulled the trigger, sending a high velocity armor piercing round directly into its skull, he repeated this until the rest of them fell from the sky onto other Grimm below them.

"Let's go help the others" Lirril said calmly while pulling out _Garuda_ and splitting it in two. niren only nodded and jumped out of the Bullhead with her, when he landed he saw that Vanir and Talia had done a decent job of getting the soldiers to rally. "This is going to be a very good day!" Vanir shouted after pulling _Gram_ out of an Ursa's stomach and turning around to decapitate a Beowolf.

Niren buried _Gungnir's_ blade in the leg of a larger Beowolf so Vanir could finish it off by stabbing it in the head. He looked over at Lirril and Talia and saw that the two of them were combining their Semblances to get rid of large groups of Grimm that were coming towards them. "Damn, they have been practicing that." Vanir said to his brother as they watched large cyclones filled with shards of ice sent Grimm flying and killed others by impalement.

Niren only nodded before he felt the ground shake. "Sounds like a Goliath." Niren said to Vanir who nodded and ran towards the only way in. "Great." Niren said when he saw the size of the Goliath, it was bigger than most and heading right for them. "How long would it take to kill it with the _Hades_?" Vanir asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me weaken a portion of the bone plate, then fry it." Niren said while loading more armor piercing rounds. Vanir nodded then ran towards the creature, carving a bloody path with _Gram_.

"Give me a good fight would ya?" Vanir said to a Beowolf that had attempted to hit him from his right side with a swipe, only to be blocked by the mechanical arm.

Vanir quickly twisted the Grimm downwards and ran _Gram_ through it's chest. As Vanir continued to fight his way towards the Goliath Niren took careful aim at the creature's head, he began to block out the sounds and images of the battle around him until all he could see in a tunnel of shadow was the glowing red marks of the Goliath.

When he pulled the trigger he decided to fire the rest of his clip as well, no telling how thick the Goliath's head was. "Now Vanir!" He shouted before moving quickly to avoid being jumped on by a Creep.

Vanir saw the bullets slam into the Goliath and quickly ran towards it, he jumped on a pile of rubble and off of a low flying Nevermore in order to land on its head with that fingers on the Hades spread out, the creature began to toss its head in an attempt to shake him off.

"Just die!" Vanir shouted as the red beam of energy shot out from his hand and into the cracked bone plate, the Goliath let out a roar of pain then slowly fell to the ground, a large hole with steam rising from it's head were Vanir had fired.

"Now i see what Mordred meant when he said we would be pretty busy." Vanir said to the others as he slid off the Goliaths corpse and looked around, most of the Grimm had fled, but a few still fought and were being cut down with ease by the Altesian forces.

"A good day, let's go get some rest." Lirril said between breaths, the fight had left all four of them tired.

 **Well, i thought i would post the first part of a story arc involving what LVTN would be doing during the next few episode of RWBY, and this whole season has just been a rollercoaster.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Mordred Pendragon_

Mordred looked down on the holographic projection of the city and frowned, the number of troops from Atlas was significantly lowered due to the Grimm attacks.

"How do you think this fight will end?" Mordred asked Malacci, who was standing next to him, rubbing the handle of his pistol. "The orange haired one will die." Malacci said matter of factly.

Mordred only shook his head and sighed, it would be a wasted resource if the Grimm attacked in large numbers. "All we can do then is wait for the Black Queen to make their move." Mordred said, he had his left hand on _Caliburn's_ hilt and was stroking the ruby placed in its hilt.

As the two of them watched the fight Mordred found himself impressed by Pyrrha Nikos, she was what the Knights wanted in a fighter. "Damn." Malacci said after the other fighter, the android, was destroyed by her.

Almost as soon as it had been cut apart a familiar image replaced the feed from the arena, a black queen chess piece on a red background. Mordred ignored the words of the woman speaking, his thoughts turned to the coming storm.

"Orders sir?" A crewman asked him after the woman finished her speech. The bridge was silent as Mordred took a breath.

"Get our forces already on the ground ready for combat, i want Archangel wing and Valkyrie wing ready to engage any airborne hostiles if needed. Prepare several Bullheads for evac and bringing more Knights into the City." Mordred said quickly and clearly as he turned to leave the bridge with Malacci in tow.

"Get the others ready." Mordred said as he pressed his hand on a glowing pad at a door he stopped in front of. "On it." Malacci said as he sprinted down the hall.

Mordred stepped into the room and looked straight ahead as the lights flashed on. He walked over to a wall and placed his hand on a holographic panel, the wall slid out and revealed a suit of white armor with blue lines that bent upwards on the shoulder plates.

Mordred began to strap on the armor quickly, it was light and flexible, but able to withstand the force of a Beowulf's jaw. After he finished getting the armor on he picked up a segmented mask with two more lines that bent upward to form slight V's. After he put the mask on his face the segmented parts moved back to cover his entire head and the lines lit up, the same shade of blue as the other lights.

The door to the room opened and Malacci spoke in a formal voice. "Sir, the other's are ready." His voice was distorted by the mask he wore, this one had two small circular lenses that were meant to help him track target more easily.

"Good, and the Bullhead?" Mordred asked, his own voice was distorted to be much deeper than it usually was. "Armed and ready, are we moving ground forces down first?" Malacci replied.

"Yes, we are acting as the vanguard for additional forces, i sent word to the _Apophis_ and the _Shadow_ , they should be here within the next few hours." Mordred said as the two of them left the room and began to head for the hangar. "Have you contacted the Maleficar?" Mordred asked his subordinate.

"I did, they said they would be there as soon as possible, the Grimm are already attacking in force at their location." Malacci replied. The two of them walked down the hall for a while, on several occasions crew members had to move out of their way.

"Where are we landing at?" Mordred asked calmly. "Near the CCT, we can use that as a staging point and the tower itself can stand up to the Grimm for a while as well." Malacci said before following Mordred through the bulkhead that led into the hangar, where seven Bullheads were being loaded with Knights.

"Commander on deck!" A large knight with an even larger mace on his back said while giving Mordred a crisp salute as he approached. "At ease Percival, this is no time for formality." Mordred said as he stood in front of the ramp leading up to the troop bay of the military grade Bullhead. Another knight spoke "Are we going after the Maleficar?"

"No. our foes this time are the Grimm and the White Fang, should they get in our way." Mordred said, no one could see his face or hear how his voice was quiet, the voice distortion hiding it.

"Mount up! We need to secure a landing zone for any reinforcements!" He shouted as his squad of four walked into the Bullhead.

 _Lirril Evergreen_

"Motherfucker!" Lirril shouted as she cut down yet another Creep, the bipedal Grimm had always disturbed her and the area they were in was filled with them.

"Lirril we need to fall back, there's just too many!" Niren said as he jumped back towards her and fired Gungnir four times and killed four more creeps, Lirril jumped at his voice which was distorted by the black mask he wore on his face, the multiple circular lenses were making his shot even more accurate, or so he claimed.

"Theres still a military Bullhead we can use!" Vanir shouted as he tossed an Ursa into a group of Beowolves with Gram, his own segmented black mask with a single line that bent in the middle to form a slight v made his voice seem lighter yet gave him a scary visage since it was glowing red.

"Talia! We need to fall back!" Lirril shouted as she and Niren began to fight back towards the Bullhead, the crew had been fending off Grimm as well and began to fight a little harder when they saw the two of them moving back, Vanir was busy sending Grimm flying as he fought his way to Talia, who was pinned down by a rather large Griffon.

"Niren, give them some cover." Lirril said as she switched her weapon into its submachine gun form as began to clear away Grimm, buying time for the sniper to start picking off Grimm as Vanir carried Talia back towards the Bullhead, the soldiers seemed to get the idea and began to help him out a bit.

"Get onboard!" Vanir shouted as he quickly unsheathed Gram and clear away a group of Grimm that had gotten too close, Niren and Lirril sprinted up the ramp and were quickly followed by Vanir, as the Bullhead took off Niren and Lirril began to fire at any Grimm that had gotten too close.

"Damn." Lirril said as she leaned against the wall and slumped down, the soldiers and Talia did the same while Vanir and Niren remained standing. "Get us to the city!" Niren shouted to the pilot of the Bullhead as Vanir knelt to check on Talia.

"We need a medic." Vanir said after looking at a nasty cut on Talia's back that was healing slowly. "Let me take a look at her." A Female soldier said after a moment, Vanir quickly stepped aside and let the woman do her work.

"Is she going to be fine?" Lirril asked after her breathing calmed down. The medic sprayed some sort of foam onto the wound and started to put bandages on her lesser wounds. "She should be, but she needs to rest."

"So now we're down a member." Lirril said as Vanir sat down next to her, the faunus coughed a small amount of blood out before responding. "So long as we can get to the city without crashing we should be able to get her some help."

Lirril stared into space for a few moments, waiting for her heart to slow down as well before speaking again, she could taste metal for some reason. "What about Mithril and the others?" She asked Vanir finally.

Vanir smiled as he pulled out his scroll, Lirril looked at the back of it and saw his symbol, a wolf's head had been carved into it by the faunus. "She sent me a message apparently." He said before reading it. "Grimm attacked, fell back to the city with Atlas forces, everyone is fine, for now." Lirril only nodded and felt relief, she disliked Mithril at times because of the fact that Vanir chose Mithril instead of her, but that didn't mean she hated her or didn't respect her.

"Lirril, Vanir, I just got a message from Mordred." Niren said while walking over to Lirril. "What is it?" Lirril asked, worried. Niren looked down at his scroll before responding. "Grimm attacking the city, my forces are engaging, head to Beacon to assist the battle there." Lirril sighed in relief at Mordred's message, she had thought that he was going to either abandon the city or join the enemy.

"Leave it to Mordred to protect the innocents." Vanir said. Niren nodded. "I already informed the pilot to let the three of us off there and take Talia to get some better treatment." He replied, Lirril noticed that both of them still had the masks on.

"Why haven't you taken those off?" She asked, the two of them looked at each other and nodded. "We can't risk landing at the academy, so we might have to drop in from above." Vanir explained, Lirril realized what he said, SHE could at least use her semblance to soften her landing, but they would have to figure something else out.

"Don't worry about it, we can handle a couple of Grimm on the way down." Niren said while reloading _Gungnir_ , Lirril noticed that Vanir had _Gram_ out and was holding a hand out to help her up. "It's going to be a long night." Lirril said to her two capable teammates with a grin on her face as she took _Garuda_ off her back and split it into _Suparna_ and _Chirada_.

 _Mordred Pendragon_

Mordred looked at the scene unfolding in the city as the bay door opened, Grimm had been running wild and killing as they pleased, He intended to put a stop to that. " _Sir, There's a large group of civilians at the CCT requesting evac._ " The pilot said over their comm channel.

" _Copy, we need to secure it and get word out to forces from Atlas if possible, Land all forces in the area around it._ " Mordred said while unsheathing _Caliburn._ As the Bullhead came around for a strafing run on the area near the entrance of the CCT Mordred opened the ramp so that they could jump out and start clearing Grimm.

"Permission to jump sir?" Percival asked while looking down at the battle below. "Granted." Mordred said with a nod. Percival grinned as he ran off the ramp and jumped into a group of Grimm directly below the Bullhead.

Mordred then gave a signal to the other two Knights to follow him as they jumped from the Bullhead. He landed on his feet and ducked to avoid an Ursa's paw, before he stood back up he ran it through the abdomen.

"Meet your end, beast." Mordred said as he jumped backwards and listened to the Ursa scream in rage, just as it was about to charge at him several bullets pierced its torso and the Grimm fell to the ground dead.

"That was my kill Malacci." Mordred said as he turned around to see the other man holding up his pistol, still smoking at the barrel. "Sorry, didn't think we were going by a kill counter, given the situation." Malacci said while reloading his weapon.

"Right, kill them all then." Mordred said as a group of Boarbatusk ran towards them on their left, and a few Creeps moved in from the right. As Malacci began to fire at the charging Grimm on the left Mordred ran to intercept the Creeps.

Mordred had to dodge a few attacks from the strange bipedal Grimm before he could go on the offensive, he utilized his semblance well in cases like this, " _If only i could predict Vanir's movements as well as these mindless beasts._ " Mordred thought as he tossed a Creep over his shoulder and stabbed it.

As he stood, another Creep jumped in the air, planning to jump on top of his and maul him, before it could however a large piece of rubble slammed into it, crushing the life from the Grimm.

"I've got your back boss." Percival said as he walked over to Mordred to help him up, the remaining three Creeps had the two men surrounded however and they stood back to back, ready to face them. "No heroic stands please gentlemen!" Malacci shouted before firing three shots the hit the Creeps in an eye, killing them.

"For the love of-" Mordred said before Percival laughed loudly. "Area clear, for now." Malacci said while loading another clip into his weapon. "All active units report in." Mordred said over their comm channel.

 _Niren Argent_

Niren steadied his breathing as he and Vanir prepared to jump out of the Bullhead over Beacon, the two of them stood next to each other with their weapons drawn. "Open it." Niren said to the soldier who was standing next to the control switch

Niren began to run before Vanir, as he reached the edge of the ramp his only thought was. " _I hate Grimm._ " AS he and Vanir fell through the clouds and smoke, he noticed how few Griffons there were.

" _Heads up! I see multiple Griffons and Nevermores!_ " Vanir said over their comm channel as he held Gram in front of his like a air brake. Niren nodded as best he could and began to scan the sky for the creatures, he planned on firing on them to buy Vanir some time.

"There you are." He mumbled to himself as he saw a flock of at least twenty Griffons moving towards them, Niren began to clear his mind of any negative thoughts, he could only hope Vanir was doing the same thing.

Niren took aim at a Griffon that was straying from the pack and pulled the trigger, the Grimm screeched and then fell from the sky, silent as it dissolved. Niren looked to his left after a few flashes came from Vanirs direction. Several Griffons were burning as they fell and the Hades had smoke trailing from the palm.

" _Nice shot._ " Niren said over their comm channel, Vanir responded with a simply flashing bar on Nirens HUD, he was focusing on landing, rather than banter for once. " _Vanir, land in the courtyard if possible, looks like allies already there need some help._ " Niren said after zooming in for a better look at the battle below.

Once again Niren noticed the blinking red bar that said Vanir got the message. Niren Held Gungnir downwards and began to fire it in order to slow his descent, meanwhile Vanir had decided to fire a continuous stream of energy from the Hades at one small area of land, that area being a heavy mech from Atlas.

Niren was confused for a moment before he looked again and saw that the robotic portion of Atlas forces were attacking their allies. "Motherfucker." He thought to himself as he finally landed on a roof and rolled down the side before regaining his footing. He looked for Vanir before seeing him crash into a group of mechs. "He should be fine." He said to himself as he set up to begin firing at tragets.

 _Lirril Evergreen_

Lirril had chosen to help keep the Bullhead intact as it moved to evacuate other students from Beacon, on top of that she couldn't leave Talia behind, so she watched as Vanir and Niren jump out of the Bullhead and into the fight, while she remained behind.

"Ma'am, there's a group of students at the pad." The pilot said to Lirril. "Well then get us down there so we can get them out of here." Lirril said after moving up to the cockpit to get a good view.

She saw a decent sized group of students waving their arms in the air and shouting at the Bullhead. "I'm gonna need help holding it." Lirril said as she turned around to get the soldiers ready for another battle. "We need to hold that landing pad so that students can evacuate, if you're good to go for another fight, then come with me." Lirril said to the twenty men and women standing and sitting in the troop bay.

"I need to help the wounded students, so i'm coming with." The medic who had treated Talia's wound said while standing up from another soldier. At least ten of the fifteen soldier who werent too badly wounded also stood up shakily with their rifles in hand and a few nods. "Then get ready for a tough fi-" Lirril was stopped when she saw Talia trying to stand by using Oblivion as a crutch.

"Talia, stay on the ship you can barely stand." Lirril said when she saw the dark circles around her friend and teammate's eyes. "Bullshit…. I'm coming with… i have to help.. Niren." She said before falling to the ground. Lirril walked over to Talia and put a hand on her shoulder, the other girl was starting to cry at her situation. "You need rest, please stay on the Bullhead." Lirril said while grabbing one of Talia's hands.

"Then… make sure Niren… gets out safe." Talia said while breathing heavily. Lirril nodded before Talia fell unconscious again. "You may have to stay with her for a bit longer." Lirril said to the medic, who simply nodded and moved over to the girl.

"Let's move people!" Lirril shouted as the ramp leading out of the Bullhead opened and a group of White Fang soldiers ran out onto the path leading up to the pad.

 _Mordred Pendragon_

Mordred looked at the battle raging in Beacon Academy with annoyance, whoever had caused this to happen had to be there, and he intended to find her and kill her if possible. " _Sir, we're detecting some major seismic activity._ " a voice said from the Temeraire.

"Explain." Mordred replied calmly as Malacci applied some disinfectant to a wound on Mordred's sword arm, apparently a Griffons jaw could crack his armor. " _Not sure yet, but they seem to be getting larger._ " The voice said with a note of worry. "We won't worry about it until it becomes a problem, continue to watch for the _Apophis_ and _Shadow_." Mordred responded while standing up, the field dressing completed. " _Yes sir._ " The voice replied.

"The fuck does seismic activity have to do with the fight at hand?" Percival said from the pilot's seat of the Bullhead they… appropriated from a group of White Fang troops. "We did a thermal scan of the area when we first arrived, and found something disturbing in a nearby mountain." Mordred replied calmly while checking Caliburn for any major damage. "And that seismic activity is related to it somehow?" Percival asked.

"The waves are coming from whatever the hell is in the mountain, _something_ is waking up." Mordred said, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice. "So that's why you called in the other ships." Malacci said while rubbing his chin, he had to get rid of his mask after a beowolf hit him on the head, hard.

"Yes." Mordred said while looking down at the floor. "Coming up on Beacon now sir, looks like Atlas forces are trying to secure a LZ." Percival said. "Bring us down at that landing pad their attempting to secure, drop us in behind the White Fang." Mordred said, once again all business as he prepared to kill more enemies.

"Yes sir!" Percival said loudly as he opened one of the bay doors. "Let's go Malacci." Mordred said as he nodded at the other Knight. Malacci nodded back and jumped out of the Bullhead, before any White Fang could react Malacci had shot six of them, and Mordred had either decapitated or stabbed three others.

"Mordred?" Lirril asked as she forced a group of White Fang off the side of the path leading to the pad. "Your Vanir's current partner aren't you?" Mordred asked, he was still wearing his mask and his voice was still being distorted, this caused the girl to jump back a little.

"Yes, i am." Lirril said calmly before throwing one of her chakram past Mordred's head and into the neck of a White Fang soldier who had snuck up behind him. "Where are Vanir and Niren, and the other girl?" Mordred asked after turning around and retrieving the weapon.

"Vanir and Niren are fighting in the school right now, and Talia… she won't be able to fight for a while." Lirril said while catching her breath. "I see, Malacci you and Percival stay here, keep this area safe, i shall go and find Vanir and Niren." Mordred gave the order to his men.

"I'm coming with, I promised Talia that I would bring Niren back safe." Lirril said while grabbing Mordred's arm. "Very well, stick close to me then." Mordred said, a small smile forming behind his mask.

Vanir Argent

Vanir pulled Gram out of the stomach of a White Fang soldier and fell onto one knee as he caught his breath. "Motherfucker." He mumbled as his mask fell off, cut in two by the last soldier.

The situation seemed hopeless, the Grimm kept coming, and so did the White Fang, to top it all off even the mechs had turned against them. " _Vanir, come in._ " Niren said calmly over the radio Vanir had in his ear. "Yeah, i read you brother." Vanir said as he slowly stood up using _Gram_ as a crutch.

" _Just saw a White Fang leader moving towards the Cafeteria, wearing a black coat and wielding a red katana._ " Niren said over the sounds of screeching and sniper fire. "Copy, moving to intercept." Vanir said as his eyes once again turned yellow and he began to move towards the Cafeteria.

Vanir had to carve a bloody path through White Fang and Grimm in order to reach the Cafeteria, by the time he did reach it, he wasn't tired anymore. When he looked in he saw a familiar girl laying on the floor, it took him a moment to make out her features. "Shit, thats Blake." He whispered.

Before he could do anything else he heard Yang shouting and then firing her weapons, apparently the battle had done little to help his hearing, some things were still muffled. He watched as Blake fled with Yang. Before either he or the White Fang leader could move a familiar man dressed in white armor stepped into the Cafeteria, with Lirril right behind him.

"Ah, Adam Taurus, i suppose you will have to do for an interesting fight." Mordred said from behind his mask. "Who are you?" Taurus asked with suspicion. "Consider me your foe, Lirril keep looking for Vanir and Niren, this one is mine." Mordred said while taking up a defensive stance. Vanir saw Lirril nod then waved _Gram_ as best he could to signal to her.

"Go." Mordred said before rushing Taurus to buy Lirril time to cross the burning building to reach Vanir. "Am i glad to see you." Vanir said as Lirril hugged him. "Where's Niren? and what about Mithril and the others?" Lirril asked with worry. "Niren is off fighting somewhere, Mithril sent me a message saying she was helping with evac." Vanir said with a slight grin on his face. "Remind me to get caught up in massive battles more often if i want to see you actually worried." He said before Lirril slapped him across the face.

"Let's go get Niren." She said, Vanir looked back only once to see Mordred holding his own against Taurus. "Niren, i found Lirril we're moving to your location now." Vanir said while holding a hand up to the earpiece. " _Copy! Hurry up though these mechs are becoming a problem!_ " Niren said, this time the sound of gunfire was very prominent. "On our way!" Vanir shouted before running even faster.

When Vanir and Lirril found the area Niren was at, the saw the extent of the battle, dozens of heavy and normal mechs were scattered about, as well as the bodies of soldiers from Atlas. "Fuck." Vanir said as he fired a beam at a group of mechs and melted them. "This is bad." Lirril said as she tossed _Garuda_ at another group the was nearing them.

"Hate these things!" Vanir said as he cut two more that had gotten close in half. Lirril only grunted in agreement as she mowed down another group of them, while they were battling near the other first year students who had decided to act rather than flee, they felt very alone.

As Vanir cut another few mechs down he heard Lirril scream in pain, for a moment her aura had dropped, and a mech had managed to hit her in the leg. "Lirril!" Vanir shouted as he began to move towards her, his progress was slowed by more mechs, he thought he wouldn't make it to her in time as a mech was taking aim for her head when a shot rang out rather loudly and hit the mech square in the torso, knocking it to the ground. Several more shots sounded and cleared the remaining mechs from the area. "Got your back brother." Niren said calmly from a nearby roof. Vanir only held up a thumb as he sheathed _Gram_ and helped Lirril up, she couldn't walk due to the wound.

Before Vanir could take a step however, the ground began to shake violently. "What the hell?" He asked no one as the battle stopped around him. The ground shook again and again, slowly building up to an ominous silence before there was a loud cracking noise and then what sounded like thunder as a massive creature of Grimm rose into the sky after breaking apart the top of a mountain.

"Holy hell." Vanir said as he began to move towards the landing pad. " _Vanir? You seeing this?_ " Niren asked over comms while picking off Grimm that attempted to attack Vanir as he carried Lirril to a pad. "Yeah, just not believing it." Vanir replied. "That shouldn't be possible." Niren said before jumping off a roof to land across from Vanir, he ran over and grabbed Lirril by her other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"We need to leave, now." Vanir said as they quickly came upon the landing pad, where some of Beacons staff had set up a more proper evac zone.

"We need help!" Niren shouted as a group of soldiers rushed over to relieve the two men of their burden, the troops were followed by Professor Oobleck. "Did you two see any other students?" He asked with worry. "No sir." Vanir said while sinking onto the ground, his leg was bleeding badly from a gunshot wound.

"Get a medic for this young man quickly! He's covered in wounds!" Oobleck shouted, Vanir's vision was becoming clouded, he was bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body. " _Why isn't my implant doing anything?_ ' He thought as he felt a burning feeling in his chest. As he fell backwards he felt Niren quickly catch him. "Bloody hell, the implant must've burnt out." Niren said as Vanir slowly fell unconscious.

Niren Argent

As Niren watched his brother being taken onto a medical ship to have the healing implant in him removed and his wounds healed as best as possibly, he looked up at the massive Grimm that was now flying around the tower. "What's it doing?" Niren wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure Mr. Argent, but it's time to leave." Oobleck said after putting a hand on Niren's shoulder, Niren agreed, he was tired enough that he was leaning on _Gungnir_ for support. "Agreed sir." He said to Oobleck, his entire team was unable to continue fighting at this point. "You may board the same medical ship as Vanir and Lirril, it's heading for Patch and-" Ooblecks sentence was interrupted by a blinding flash of light coming from the top of the tower, which had been ruined by a fight moments before.

"What the?" Niren asked as he covered his eyes. After the light faded, he was shocked to see the Grimm laying across the tower, it appeared to be frozen. Niren was unable to say anything more as he fell to the ground, his wounds and fatigue had caught up to him. "Are you alright?" A medic asked as they ran up to him. "Just need some rest." He said quietly as the medic helped him get over to the ship that Vanir was on, he noticed there was a fair deal of blood on the bandages around Vanirs chest.

His last thought before he fell asleep was " _They got it out of him._ "

 _Mordred Pendragon_

Mordred lit a cigarette up as he stood on the bridge of the _Temeraire_ , his flinched at a jolt of pain from the hole where his left eye used to be, the other cut and stab wounds were nothing compared to that.

"Taurus did a number on you sir." Malacci said as he walked up behind him. "I responded in kind." Mordred said with a growl. The Apophis and Shadow had arrived just as the Grimm was seemingly frozen by a flash of light from the ruined tower at Beacon.

"And we lost out on the chance to get the Maiden out as well." Malacci said with an annoyed tone. "Do not remind me." Mordred said as he leaned forward on the metal rail from his post. "So, what's next?" Malacci asked. "We fall back for now, the time has come to deal with my father and his schemes." Mordred said grimly.

"We may to need to wait for the Maleficar to recover, Percival said they were in bad shape when they fell back." Malacci said while moving towards the bulkhead door leading out of the bridge. "Let them rest then." Mordred said as he thought of how bad Vanir looked when he only caught a glance of him outside the building he fought Taurus in.

"Yes sir." Malacci said as he left the bridge. Mordre flinched again as another jolt of pain spread through his eye socket. "We all need some rest." Mordred thought to himself as he gave command of the ship over to the bridge crew and left for his own room.

 **Well, damn who would've thought that Volume Three was going to be so dark, still thought i finally got around to finishing this chapter, i have one last chapter before i finally deal with the Argent Knights which is going to be an in between seasons thing to help keep me occupied. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of the story, thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Vanir Argent_

Vanir's eyes slowly opened as a ray of light fell across his face. " _Where am i?_ " He thought to himself as he became aware of an aching pain the covered his entire body, though it hurt worst near his heart.

As Vanir slowly began to process everything that had happened before he blacked out the door opened and Niren and Mithril both entered the room, the two of them had some bandages on them as well. "Vanir!" Mithril shouted when she saw his eyes open.

"About time you woke up." Niren said as he walked over to the bed, Mithril had practically sprinted in order to hug Vanir and kiss his cheek. "What the hell happened?" Vanir asked, his voice was raspy and he felt parched.

"Your healing implant burnt itself out, and now i'm guessing the painkillers have worn off." Niren replied as he walked over to a tray sitting on a table and poured a glass of water for Vanir to drink.

After Vanir had chugged the water, he lifted the shirt he was wearing to see a fair number of scars on his torso, the biggest was a long scar above his heart, right where the implant had been. "Great." He said as he handed the glass back to Niren who moved to refill it. "Could be worse, you could have died." Niren pointed out as he handed Vanir the glass again.

Vanir nodded as he swallowed the water, this time when he was done he handed Niren the glass and shook his head when he offered to refill it. "How long was i out for?" Vanir asked after he cleared his throat. "Two days." Mithril said while looking down at the _Hades_ , the doctors had seen fit to leave it on him rather than remove it.

"And what about the city?" Vanir asked with concern. Niren looked out the window before answering, as if for some type of dramatic effect. "We cleared the city, but Beacon is still overrun, that massive Grimm isn't moving but it has yet to dissolve." Vanir looked at Niren with confusion "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The damn thing fell on top of the tower after a flash of light, but we aren't sure if it's dead yet." Mithril said with a small note of fear in her voice. Vanir looked at Niren for a while before asking another question that was on his mind.

"What about Talia and Lirril? Are they ok?" Vanir asked in order to change the subject. "Talia is up and moving, doctors want her to take some more time to recover, Lirril is fine as well, she can't walk for a while, but hey better than death." Niren replied with a small smile.

"Nexus and the others fine too, Rennic got a scar on his face from a punk with a sword and Torque is resting from exhaustion." Mithril said, she was also smiling, none of them had died and for once Vanir wouldn't have to bury any friends.

"That reminds me, Mordred sent me a message while you were out." Niren said after turning away from the window and sitting down in a chair. "Well what does it say?" Vanir asked curiously. "When Vanir is recovered, head to Haven, Uther is there." Niren recited the message from Mordred while leaning back with his scroll open.

"Of course the bastard wants us to head to Haven." Vanir said with a sigh, Lirril and Talia would want to join them and they didn't have the time to wait for them. "Nexus and Mithril have agreed to join us if Lirril and Talia can't come with." Niren said after he put away his scroll.

"Lirril agreed to let us go?" Vanir asked with surprise. "She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed we will eventually need the backup if Mordred can take control of the Knights." Niren responded with a grim look in his eyes. "We need to gather the others then, or whoevers left." Vanir said, the same look entering his eyes now too.

"Already sent word out to Iota, she said she can spread it to the remaining Maleficar." Niren said calmly. "What about Hephaestus?" Vanir asked, he knew the older man lived on Patch and hoped he would join them. "Already asked, he said he would meet us in Haven." Niren responded, Mithril had remained quiet while the two of them discussed the matter but couldn't take being in the dark anymore.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked while looking back and forth between the two of them. Vanir crossed his arms before wincing and saying "The remaining Maleficar, from what we have gathered and the timing of Mordred's message, the Knights are going to make a last stand, they no longer have enough forces to fight us or the Atlesian military anymore."

Mithril looked surprised by the revelation. for the past three years Vanir had her thinking that the Knights were still powerful, despite the efforts of the Maleficar and Military. "So now it's time to finish them off?" She asked while looking down at her hands. "Yeah, we killed Morgana years ago, and Arthur was taken out by Mordred during the purge that came after." Vanir said while slowly counting events off with his fingers.

"Don't forget, we destroyed most of their large bases and drydocks, we also crippled recruiting in the Kingdoms as well." Niren said, joining in. The three of them continued to talk until night, when the others left Vanir was ready to sleep for another day or two, then they would begin a long journey to finish a war that had gone on for long enough.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, i just wanted to wrap up the season three arc so i could move on to the Knightfall arc ive been planning on doing for a while, this will be an in between seasons arc so its gonna last a long while. Thank so much for reading my story.**


End file.
